Grown Up!
by T.J.Grei
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sequal to Twin Troubles, TwoBit has to find out the hard way that Kendra isn't a kid anymore... The day he finds out just happens to be their birthday! Rated T.
1. Not so Happy Birthday

Sequal to "Twin Troubles", Two-Bit and Kendra are six months older and six months... well, Kendra is wiser. Two-Bit is... Two-Bit... It's the twins' birth day and Two-Bit got the the best present he could afford. His present cost nothing but left the biggest impression on him.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

It's quiet... Too quiet.

I shot up in my bed, touching and feeling my face. Nothing was wrong with it... or so I thought. I ran out of my room and into the bathroom. My face was...

"AHH!" My hair was sticking straight up again! Shower time. Undressing, I turned on the shower and jumped in. Cold showers. I loved them. The cold water running down my head, chest, back... it just felt good. Besides, Ken always took up all the hot water so I was stuck with cold showers. After completely washing, I rinsed and got out. I rubbed a towel over my head then wrapped it around my waist. My hair was all over the place again. And once again, I fought with it for about five minutes. It got stubborn a few times and my comb got stuck in it, but I pulled it out. I searched my cabinet for my hair grease and found it behind the shaving cream. I was happy to be able to slick my hair back, like I didn't do for three days six months ago. Well, that's beyond the point. I rubbed the leftover hair grease on my towel and reached for my shirt. I pulled it on and reached for my boxers. They were a pale pink; at lease they weren't dark pink like six months ago. I slid them on then pulled on my jeans. Walking out, I ran right into my bed and fell over it and landed on the other side. "Owww..." Now, I was stuck. I squirmed for a few minutes until I got out of the basket I had fallen in.

Anyways, falling into a basket couldn't ruin this day for me. Why, you may ask? Well, it's mine and Kendra's birthday, duh. I got her the best present ever. I mean, this is the year I've decided to move away... That's right. Out of Tulsa, Oklahoma and off to Phoenix, Arizona. I have gotten a good job there in Phoenix, pays fifteen an hour on a 96 hour week, and that's 1,440 minus taxes of course. I got Ken to do the math for me. I think I'm creating new alcohol or something. Anyways, I had gotten Ken a new red dress, cut up to her knees and a slash down the thigh. It was low cut around and neck and a strap on one shoulder and a sleeve on the other. On the end of the strap, I had gotten it written in metal, "Greaser Gal". She has been eyeing the dress forever. But the engraving was about forty-five extra. I had worked at the DX and moms bar for the past two months to pay for it.

I went downstairs, carrying the box under my arm. Our mom was in the kitchen, mixing a big bowl of something brown and chocolate smelling. I sniffed the air and came right behind her.

"Mm..." I smiled, putting my chin on her shoulder. I'm happy to be taller than her, "Can I lick the bowl?" She wapped me with the spoon on my nose, leaving a little mix on it.

"No. Not this time, Keith." I struggled to lick my nose but failed.

"Next time, hit my mouth, not my nose..."I told her, sitting down across the table from her. "Anyways, mom, I got Kenny the best present ever."

"Better than the half eaten sandwich you gave her back when you were five?"

"Ew... and yeah. Do you remember that red dress? Ya know, the one she's been eyein' for the past three months?"

"Yeah. Isn't it like... 1,200 dollars?"

"Exactly! Well, check it out." I shoved the box at her. She opened it and gasped when she saw it. I was grinning at her when she looked at me.

"Keith..." she said, "How did you afford this?"

"Remember me always workin' with you at the bar? And always goin' to the DX after school?"

"Yeah, you were working for about two months..." she smiled at me, "That's why you were working like a worker bee?" I cocked my head to the side, continuing to smile. She was looking at the engraving. "Wasn't the engraving an extra fifty?"

"I told the guy why I was gettin' the dress and he knocked off five and gave the words diamond studs on the tips of the letters."

"That was generous..." She closed the box and slid it back to me.

"Now can I lick the bowl?" I pleaded, "I've been a good boy!" She was pouring the mix into the two cake tins and I was watching like a hawk. She smiled at me and scraped the last of the mix into the tin. I was giving her puppy dog eyes, a trick Kendra taught me. She passed me the bowl and covered her ears as if I was going to scream. I didn't though. I just licked the rim of the bowl and smiled at her. Even if my mom is a pain-in-the-ass, I gotta love her. I finished licking the bowl and got up. I placed it in the sink and hugged my mom. I'm a momma's boy and I'm damn proud. Then, I kissed her cheek, leaving a chocolate mark. She'll kill me if I let her go to work with the kiss mark on her cheek. I just walked away, grabbing Kens present, and decided to tell her later. I sat in a chair. Ken came through the front door, not looking too happy.

"Hey, Kenny!" I got up, grinning, "Happy..."

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too." she cut me off. "Mom, we need to talk." She said to mom. She stomped into the kitchen and shut the door behind her. I, being the nosy person I am, got up and went to the door. I pressed my ear against the door.

"Kendra, what's wrong, hon?" I heard mom saying. Someone, probably Ken, was pacing the room.

"Mom, promise me you wont tell Keith and you wont get mad." she said, cooly. I leaned into the door a little more. I heard mom mutter yes. "Mom... you know Steve Randle, my boy friend, right?" He and Ken have been going out for about a month or so.

"Of course, honey."

"Steve got me... pregnant..."

The box slid out of my hands and hit the floor about the same time my jaw did. Both of them must of heard the box hit because they both opened the door. I had shoved my hands in my pockets and picked up my jaw.

"_Steve got me pregnant."_ Pregnant.

* * *

Wow, wasn't THAT a twist! Review!!


	2. Dally!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. The book Two-Bit is reading in the Curtis house is Tex by S.E. Hinton.

* * *

Well, this is the best present I've ever gotten. My little sister is pregnant by my best friend. What's next? Is Hell gonna freeze over? Is Heaven going to catch flames? Is Dally going to prance through a field of roses singing, 'I love you, you love me, we're all one big family.'? The first two seem more probable. I rubbed the back of my head and chewed on my top lip. Kendra was staring at me, looking a bit hurt. She looked hurt? How does she think I feel? Mom was staring at me too. 

"I'm going... um... somewhere..." I said, backing to the door. Kendra stepped for me but I just backed up more.

"Keith..."

"I'll... see ya'll later..." I grabbed my coat and walked out the door, shutting it behind me. I leaned my back against it, then slid down into a sitting position. I was rubbing my temples, sorting my thoughts. Okay, I told myself, Ken is nineteen, and pregnant... Got that. Steve got her pregnant... got that too. A T-bird was driving down the road. It passed my house, then backed up a moment later. I got up, slung on my coat, and walked out to it.

"Two-Bit, what's goin' on?"

"Hey Buck..." My voice was scratchy. That didn't bother me.

"Need a ride, man?"

"Where ya goin'?"

"I'll go past the Curtis' if yew want me to." He reached over and opened the passenger door. I slid in and slammed the door. He was looking at me funny. "So why were yew sittin' on yer lonesome on yer porch?"

"I just got the worst birthday gift ever." I admitted, running a hand through my greased hair. He revved the car and sped down the road.

"Naw, it can't be too bad." he said. I looked at him funny this time.

"I just found out my sister is pregnant, Buck..." I barked out.

"Yer sista? Ain't she goin' out wit that Randle kid?"

"Yeah, Buck." He slammed on the brakes, sending me forward to catch my self on the dashboard. I kicked the door open and got out.

"Well, yew take care now, ya hear?"

"Yeah, you too." I said, slamming the door as he revved off again. I opened the gate and walked in their front yard. Curtis house, same 'ol, same 'ol. I walked up the stairs and poked my head through the door. "Anyone home?" I went on in and looked around. Dally was looking up at me from the couch.

"I'm home," he said.

"I see that." I sat down in Darry's chair and ended up in a staring contest with Dally, who won of course. I picked up a book on Darry's table and looked at it. I cracked it open and read from the first page.

"Somethin's wrong with you, Two-Bit." Dally told me.

"What makes you say that?"

"You never read." Still, I continued to read the book. 'There ain't no bear in that bush, I said'. Boring, I flipped a few pages. 'Mason was swearing and slamming me across the face, and when that didn't knock me loose, he rolled off and...' "What happened?" Dally interrupted my reading. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean...?"

"You're never this quiet unless you're asleep"

"Nothin's..."

"Is it Kendra?"

"What?"

"Steve?" he got up. I remained silent and ducked behind my book. Dally was coming right up to me. I stared at him from over the book. "Tell me what's wrong wit ya."

"Nothin's wrong with me."

"Something's wrong. I can tell." I didn't answer him. Finally, I think he had given up and decided to beat it out of me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me out of the chair. I dropped the book and stared at him. In one motion, he grinned at me and flipped me to the ground. He had my arms behind my back and one of his legs over both of mine, pinning me down.

"Ow..." I moaned out. Dally had his chin on my shoulder.

"Tell me and I'll release ya."

"Nothings wrong!" his grip tightened, "Ow!"

"Tell me!" At that point I felt his knee in my spine and pressing hard.

"OW! Dallas! Let me go!" I screamed at him. My eyes closed. Man, he's worst than a Soc if he wants to be.

"Tell me and I'll let ya go!"

"Kendra is pregnant!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. Guns Kill

Steve come to the Curtis house and things get crazy.

* * *

Instantly, Dally's grip loosened, but he didn't get off of me.

"She's pregnant?" he asked. I pushed him off and we both just sat there staring at each other. "Isn't she dating Steve?"

"Yeah..."

"No wonder you were out of it..." Dally whispered, "And why you wouldn't tell me at first." I got up and brushed off my jeans.

"Did you have to be so rough?"

"Bad habit."

"I know." I turned and went to the kitchen. In there, I was searching the fridge for a beer. I heard the front door opening and a familiar voice yelling a hello. I sighed. Steve's here. I'll try to ignore him for as long as I can.

"Hey, Two-Bit!" he called, coming in the kitchen. I looked up at him, forced an almost human smile, and turned back to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I got the best present from Kendra today..."

"Like what?" I stared at him. He was just smiling away. One of my hands was stuffed in my jacket pocket. In that pocket, I had a gun. I forgot where I got it, but my fingers were drumming on the shaft of it, trying my best not to whirl it out and shoot the damn bastard. It was harder than I thought. I straightened up, kicking the fridge door shut. My knuckles were white around the beer bottle.

"Kendra is pregnant... she said you, Steve, got her pregnant!" I yelled at him. He blinked and his smile left his face quickly. Dally ran into the kitchen; I guess he heard what I said.

"You got her pregnant?!" he kinda of yelled.

"No I didn't..."

"She told our mother she got pregnant by you!" I barked. My hand was wrapped around the handle of the gun.

"We broke up a week ago. We've never had sex..."

"What?" Dally said, all confused like. I was confused too. Finally, I jerked the gun out of my pocket and aimed right at Steve. Steve and Dally gasped but I was just pointing the gun at Steve. "Two-Bit!" Dally yelled. I shot a look at Dally that shut him up quickly.

"Steve, I want you to STOP LYING TO ME!" I screamed at him. His hands flew to the air. My beer shattered when I dropped it. I had put my second hand onto the gun. I felt myself shake and my vision go blank. Dally was softly talking to me, trying to get me to drop the gun.

"T-Two-Bit..." Steve whispered, "I am not... lying to you. Please..." He was shaking a little bit. Dally was still trying to get me to drop the gun and to calm down. I looked at Dally.

"SHUT UP, DALLY!" I screamed, making him jump. Why was he so jumpy? His hands were in the air too.

"Two-Bit, calm down!" he told me.

"Steve, tell me the truth!" I yelled.

"I am telling you the truth," he said, shaking still, "I never got your sister pregnant..." I shot a warning shot past his head. A little trail of blood ran down his cheek.

"Two-Bit!"

"I don't believe you!" Everything looked red, I could only see Steve and Dally. My eyes were watery. Steve was staring at me.

"Calm down, please!"

"I WANT ANSWERS!" I finally screeched. "Who is Ken dating?!"

"I don't know." Steve said.

"You didn't get her pregnant?"

"No!"

"Dally, do you know who she's dating?" I turned to him. He still had his hands in the air.

"Y...yeah..." He was biting his top lip and staring right at his feet.

"Who?!" I yelled pointing the gun at him. He was silent. "Tell me!" I pressed the mouth of the gun against his forehead. My finger was on the trigger and Steve was yelling at me not to shoot. I would if he didn't give me answers. "FUCK YOU! TELL ME WHO IS DATING KEN!?" He looked up at me.

"Shepard..." he whispered. I lowered the gun.

"What...?"

"Tim Shepard..." he repeated. "He and Kendra started dating and refused to tell anyone but me." Finally, I rested my hands next to my sides, holding the gun in one. Dally's hands dropped.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?" I asked, "Why...?"

"I had a promise to... to Tim and Kendra..."

"Two-Bit," Steve spoke up, "If I had known... I swear, I would of told you..." I looked at the gun for a moment. Quickly, I pulled the gun up and put the mouth of it into my mouth.

* * *

REVIEW 


	4. Drop the damn gun!

Disclaimer:

Ace: Sorry for the huge delay!

Two-Bit: Took ya long enough!

Ace: Hey, I have a good reason!

Dally: I bet!

Ace: I do!

Ponyboy: What happened?

Ace: I was hit by a car... I was in the hospital for a few days... I'm sorry.

Darry: Are you okay?

Ace: Yeah, yeah, just get someone to do the disclaimer

Steve: He doesn't own The Outsiders... or a brain...

* * *

"Two-Bit! DROP THE GUN!" Steve yelled behind me. I was shaking more than I was earlier. I had no clue what on Earth I was doing. Dally and Steve both grabbed me; Dally was taking the gun from me and Steve was holding me around the upper arms and waist. I struggled against them, I don't know why, I just did. Dally finally got the gun from me and tossed it across the room into the living room. Steve still had me around the upper arms. I heard both of them panting and swearing.

"Damn it, Two-Bit..." Dally said, "You idiot... you fucking idiot." Finally, he had me in a hug, squeezing me hard. I guessed Steve was in it too cause I was being squeezed from behind. "You fucking idiot." Dally was repeating. I heard one of them trying to keep back tears. I assumed it was Steve.

"I'm... sorry..." I had to admit, I was crying too.

This is a weird day.

--x-X-x--

**Kendra POV(after Two-Bit left)**

I picked up the box and looked at it for a moment. On the top was scribbled, "For Ken, Happy Birthday." I froze. Oh my god, I totally forgot our birthday! I was so worked up over Tim that I forgot our birthday.

"Mom, there's something I've got to admit..." I said to her, opening the box. "I didn't get pregnant by Steve..." I turned to her. "It was Tim..."

"That Shepard boy?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry..."

"Well, you're the one who has to deal with a child. Make sure Tim can support you and your kid."

"I know." Mom went back into the kitchen to finish what smelled like a cake. I looked at the opened box and froze. In it was the dress I had wanted for over three months. Red, knee-high, with a little metal emblem that held the strap onto the dress. But it was engraved 'Greaser Gal' and lined with diamond studs. When I was looking at it, it was over one thousand dollars. "Mom, how much was this dress? You did buy it, right?"

"No, Keith saved up for it. He said it was over 1,200 dollars."

"Over 12 hundred?" I gasped. No way... How could he have saved for this? "Mom, I have to go find Keith. I'll be back as soon as I talk to him."

"Don't stay out too long." I set down the box and grabbed my coat. I slid it on as I walked out. It was cold. My hands were shoved into my pockets. Wait... this isn't my coat. Mine had a gun in the pocket. I froze mid-step. TWO-BIT HAS MY GUN!

--x-X-x--

**Two-Bit POV**

When they released me, I had passed out into Dally's arms. Crying always did that to me. I assumed Dally or Steve moved me to the couch, cause that's where I woke up. I over-heard Dally and Steve talking, and there was another voice. It was soft and light, but hard too. My eyes were still shut tight and my nails were digging hard into my palm. Then, they grew wet and warm and sticky. Blood, I guessed. Jeez, what was I doing earlier? My head pounded and my heart was beating. I had a few drinks this morning from the bottle of bourbon in my bathroom. I guessed that got to me. I sat up and opened my eyes. My palm was bleeding a little, but it didn't matter to me. I licked it and looked into the kitchen. I saw Steve standing, Dally sitting, and Soda leaning against the stove. Soda was the soft, light, hard voice. I swayed a little. The inside of my mouth tasted like iron. Where did I get that damn gun? I need a beer. I swung my legs off of the couch and got up. I staggered into the kitchen and everyone looked at me. I rubbed my palm on my eyes, not knowing I left some blood across my eyes. Soda gasped and grabbed a towel. He began rubbing my eyes and palm. I didn't budge.

"Are you okay, kid?" Dally asked.

"I'm not a kid." I barked, "But I'm alright..." I looked at him, frowning, "I'm sorry." Steve was holding the gun. I looked at it and frowned lower. "This is some birthday." I muttered. Suicide wasn't what I had planned today. I took a good look at Steve. He had a band-aid on his scratch. "I'm sorry for that, Steve."

"You were really out of it." he said. I assumed he accepted my apology.

"Yeah..."

"Are you really okay, Two-Bit?" Soda asked me, looking right at me.

"Sure... I will be." I guessed I had twitched or something, cause Dally changed the subject.

"When are you moving to Arizona?"

"A week."

"I thought it was a month or so." Soda said. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Naw, a week." and a sound came from Steve, sounded like 'Ah.'. Well, now they know. I was just glad that Darry wasn't the soft, light, hard voice. I mean, Soda sounded all in the world like Darry if he wanted to. All he had to do was deepen his voice and make a rumble roll off of the end of his sentences. I shook, literally, trying to get rid of the weird train of thought.

"Two-Bit, you're pale..."

"I'm shaken up." The screen door opened and I saw Steve shove the gun down the back of his jeans.

"Soda, you home?" It was Darry's voice.

"In here, Dar." Soda said. I looked over my shoulder and saw Darry come in, with a small smile on his face.

"Hey guys-- what happened, Two-Bit?" and his smile was gone. I sighed. He was on me in a second. He grabbed my hand and looked at it then looked at my face. "Two-Bit... what happened?"

"Don't wor–."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. It's just been a rough day..." He was stroking the four little cuts on my palm, I think he was making sure they weren't infected.

"Why...?"

"Something about Kendra... don't worry." Soda cleared his throat.

"Hey, Darry, did you have something to tell us?" Darry looked up and his smile was back.

"I got a raise, little buddy."

"That's wonderful, Dar!" And again, the screen door opened and slammed shut. This time, Kendra came in, panting.

"Two-Bit!"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	5. HIT ME!

Disclaimer:

Ace: For all you people who were beggin me to write more, here you go! And i don't ever get any "are you ok" for me being hit by a car... oh well.

Steve: stop moaping!

(Ace hits Steve and Steve jumps on him)

Darry: I'll do the disclaimer, Ace does not own The Outsiders

* * *

I blinked as Kendra grabbed onto me. She was panting hard. I guessed she ran. Well, I was just frowning at her. Now, we were in a staring contest; my eyes clouded and gray, her eyes bright and blue.

"Two-Bit..." she started, "Where's my gun?" I blinked, and shook off her hands. Steve was making a weird noise. I looked over at him. He was taking the gun out of the back of his pants. Darry's eyes grew as he passed me the gun. I took it, looked at it, and handed it to Kendra. "Why did...?" she stopped herself; probably cause she knows the answer. "Don't tell me you..." She was fingering the gun. Finally, she opened it. Her face flushed white. "WHO DID YOU SHOOT?!" Darry's eyes grew larger; I didn't think anyone's eyes could be that big. I just remained silent.

"Two-Bit, you shot someone?" Darry asked, his voice shaking.

"I didn't mean to..." I tried. Kendra slapped me one good one across the face. Darry looked like he'd hit me too. When he stepped for me, I stepped back. We kept this up until I hit the wall.

"You SHOT someone? In here?"

"Kitchen..." His knuckles were white.

"Who?" he asked, being calm. "Soda?"

"No."

"Steve?"

"Yeah." I was staring at his hands. If his hands weren't like leather, I bet his fingers would be completely through his hand. I looked up at him, my expression not changing, "You gonna hit me, Dar?" I asked cooly. Kendra gasped behind him, knowing that I was probably right; he was gonna hit me. Soda and Steve were jumpy. Dally looked like he would jump on Darry if he flinched. "You gonna hit me?" I asked again. I saw sweat roll down his neck. I had to stand my ground. My arms stretched out to my sides, palms against the wall. "Hit me." Darry flinched. I was staring right at him. "Hit me." I repeated. He looked like he was holding himself back. "Hit. Me." Kendra was being held back by Soda. "HIT ME!"

In an instant, I was being pelted as hard as Darry could, right across the jaw. If I wasn't ready, I could of gotten my jaw shattered. But I knew I was going to get hit for what I did. I knew I had it coming. I knew it. Now, Darry was throwing punch, after punch across my face. He was treating me as if I had killed Ponyboy just a few seconds ago. I heard Kendra screaming at Darry, yelling for him to stop it and for Soda to let her go. I didn't care, I deserved everything Darry was giving me right now. Then, he stopped. I cracked open my once closed eyes and looked at him. On one arm, Steve and Ponyboy were holding it back, on the other, Dally and Johnny were holding it back. Kendra and Soda were holding onto his waist. Staring at me, his eyes were filled with anger. Then in an instant, they sank and a shocked look took over his angered look. His knuckles were dripping with blood and sweat; I didn't know if it was my blood, or his. I saw a small puddle of blood on the ground under me.

Pony and Johnny let go of Darry and came over to me. They started to touch and feel my face. Dally and Steve were talking to Darry, telling him what happened earlier. Kendra was just listening to them, mouth open. Soda and she let go of Darry. My cheek ached and smarted, my nose hurt like hell, and the back of my head itched painfully from when my it banged against the wall with each punch. I knew I had it coming. I knew it.

"Two-Bit...?" Johnny's voice. I looked at him.

"Hey, Johnnycake."

"Me and Johnny came in and we saw Darry hitting you! What happened?" Pony asked. I took a good look at him. He looked frightened.

"It's nothing. It's between us."

"But..." I pushed them away and staggered, on my way to the kitchen. I left my jacket in there. But when I got to Darry's chair, I froze. There was a little package, wrapped in a brown paper bag, and my name written on it. I looked over at Darry, who nodded for me to open it. I picked it up and looked inside the bag. Sitting on the bottom of the bag, was my broken Mickey Mouse alarm clock. But actually, it wasn't broken. It was fixed. I took it out and examined it. On the side of the clock, there was an engraving. It read, 'Sorry Kendra broke it, but I took it and got it fixed for you. Your pal, Darrel. Happy Birthday, kid.' I looked up at him; he was beaming at me.

"Happy Birthday." I almost dropped it. I set it down carefully and looked back up at him, frowning.

"I can't accept this."

"What?"

"I can't accept this, Darry."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." and with that as my last sentence, I left the house, not intending to return.

* * *

WOW, Review please! 


	6. I can't hurt him again

Sorry for the delay, guys. I am back and I'm glad you're still reading!

Disclaimer: Ace: I'm back!

Dally: (rolls eyes)

Johnny and Pony: WELCOME BACK!

Two-Bit: (looking at the readers) I am a bit OOC in this chapter...

Buck: Yeah, I figured dat, man.

Dally: Ace doesn't own The Outsiders!

* * *

Once I slammed the door shut, I jumped off of the porch, landing in a roll cause I tripped, and got back up and began to run. I didn't know where I was headed; just somewhere where I can't be found. If I go to Bucks, he could hide me till Dally came round. I'll go there first. If Dally finds me, I'll jump out a window or something. My feet carried me down to Bucks. I went in, huffing, and looked around for Buck, finally, I found him flirting with some broad. I approached him, tapped the girl on the shoulder, and looked right at him. 

"Please excuse us," I told the girl politely. She walked off with a beer in her hand. Buck looked at me. He went white in the jaw.

"Waddya do?" he asked, slurring.

"I'll tell ya later, Buck, gotta room?"

"Fast mover, aintcha?"

"BUCK!" I yelled, making the room go quiet for a minute, "A room or not?"

"Calm down, little man!" Finally, I grabbed into his shirt collar and pulled him over the counter to face me.

"Room, yes or no?" I hissed. He looked scared; I had never done that to him before.

Actually, I never did that to ANYONE at all. Wow.

Anyways, he was shaking a bit when he said, "Y-yeah, Two-Bit... I got a room for yew..." I released his shirt and he slid back to his seat behind the counter.

"I'll pay for it..." I said, digging in my pockets. He held up one hand, using his other one to search for a key.

"Yew don't need ta pay meh right now..." he said as he held up a key. I took a look at the smashed beer on the counter. I realized that I had broken that glass when I pulled Buck over the counter. I held out a five dollar bill to him.

"For the beer, Buck." I said. He looked down at the counter. Then at me. He took it and shoved it in the cash register.

"I thought I told yew ta take care of yerself there, Two-Bitty." He gave me a wet rag. I took it and pressed it against the back of my head. He gave me the key and told me which room to go to. I thanked him and made the climb up stairs. Oh, the damn climb up the stairs...

I got to the room and basically kicked it open. A bed, bathroom connected to it, dresser, window... simple. Sitting on the be, I removed my jacket that I had pulled on as I ran from the Curtis house. The fight was replaying through my mind; punches and blood on the floor. Then Darry had the nerve to beam at me and offer me the damn clock. I mean, c'mon, how can he not know I can't accept the clock after defying his rules and shooting a gun in the house. I do wrong, he hits me a few dozen times, then, offers me the clock? I would of never known Darry to be the dumb one until today. I laid back on the bed and rubbed my upper arm. Now, I can't even go back to my own house cause of the fear of facing Ken or Darry again. But here, I have the fear of facing Dally... or worse, Tim Shepard. But who's worse? Dally and Tim, or Ken and Darry? There was a knock at my door. I stood back up, rubbed my back of my throbbing head, and trotted to the door.

"Who's there?" I raised my voice.

"Who do ya think it is, Two-Bit? Let me in!" Dally... great. But still, I can't keep Dally out or he'll kill me next time we see each other. I unlocked the door and opened it slightly. Dally was standing there, arms crossed and in one hand was a first-aid kit. "You gonna let me in or stand there like an idiot?" I opened the door completely and walked back to the bed. Dally came in, shut the door behind him, and sat in a chair across from me.

"Buck told you I was here?"

"He was pretty shaken up... what did you do to him?" he was opening the first-aid kit. He motioned for me to come closer. I pulled a chair over and in front of him; we were a few inches apart. "Whaddya do to Buck?"

"I yelled at him." I squinted at Dally as he rubbed a rag, wet with rubbing alcohol on it, over my cheek and forehead.

"Damn, Darry got you good..." he was muttering, "Did he ever get you in the stomach durin' all that?"

"I didn't feel it. That is, if he did..." I said, squinting at him. He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face the other way.

"The back of your head is bleedin' like a stuck pig, man..." I heard him say. I whimpered a little as he cleaned the back of my head. "Quit bein' a baby, man."

"Shaddup, Dal." I barked. He hit me playfully.

"Buck told you to take it easy, but did ya? Nah."

"Hey, I tried."

"Not very hard." He turned me back to face him. "You scared the shit out of me and Steve, Two-Bit."

"I did? You were scared?"

"I couldn't bring myself to ever hit you seriously. If you would of killed me and Steve, at least we'd have our pride."

At right then, I realized, Dally really did care about us. Even if he didn't show it, I could tell he'd be hurt if I tried to kill him or if I died. I guess I really hurt him bad. Sighing, I glared at my feet. I could never hurt him again.

He might not be able to handle it.

* * *

Awwww, he cares! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Adoption, abortion too many big words

Disclaimer: Ace: Sorry for the short chapter...

Two-Bit: At least it's a chapter...

Dally: Ace doesn't own The Outsiders

* * *

I really wanted to know why Dally actually came by. I mean, he didn't tell me anything about Darry or Soda or Steve and it was bugging the crap out of me. Dally and I were talking about random shit until I noticed Dally had something on his mind.

"Dally, there's something botherin' you, right?" I asked. He had moved to the bed with me; he was leaning against the window and I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I was staring at him now. He stared right back at me. We kept it up for a few minutes, staring at each other. Finally, I jumped on him, pulled him to the floor, and pinned him down. I had his wrists pinned to the floor and I was sitting on his legs. He struggled against me for a few until he noticed it was futile. He relaxed and stared right at me. "What's botherin' you, Dal?" I asked again. He remained silent.

"There's nothin wrong with me, Two-Bit." he finally said.

"Yeah there is."

"Get offa me, kid!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm an..." I shuddered, "Adult."

"With the mind of a six year old..."

"What's buggin' you?" He looked away, biting his top lip. "Don't make me lay on you..."

"I talked to Shepard..."

"Tim?" I gasped for a breath. He nodded and looked back at me. His eyebrows raised and fell.

"Yeah..."

"And?"

"He knew about the kid... you know, Kendra's kid..."

This is not goin' so good, I thought, "Stop avoiding the–."

"He refuses to take care of the kid." I shot up. Dally made a weird noise, I guessed I sat weird on his legs.

"Sorry..." I got off of him. "He refuses to take care of the child?" I asked, shrilly. Dally got up too.

"I talked to him and he yelled at me to stop talking to him about it."

"If he wont help with the kid... who will?"

"I don't know..." I laid back against the bed.

"What is she goin' to do with the kid? Abortion?" There was a catch in my voice.

"Golly, I sure hope not!" he yelled at me. "A kid is still a human being!"

"But..."

"I sure couldn't kill an infant..." he added.

"Well... if not abortion, adoption?"

"If she can't take care of the kid..."

"I wont let that happen!" I yelled, shooting up.

"You can't do anything bout it, dude!" It was true, I can't do anything about it. I just can't see my sister killing or giving up the kid. "I have to talk to Tim." I said, getting up. Dally looked up at me.

"Good luck finding him..."

"What?"

"He ran off..."

"That bastard!" There was another catch in my voice. "I'll go find him!"

"How are you gunna...?"

"I'll find a way!" I pulled on my jacket, "I'll search all over Tulsa... all over Oklahoma... all over America if I have to!" I yelled out, "I wont let him run out of this relationship with my sister!"

"Two-Bit..."

"I found out the hard way that Kendra isn't a kid anymore... If Kendra isn't a kid, neither is Tim. Tim has to take the consequences! He's a fucking bastard if he thinks he can run from me." I kicked open the door and ran out. I heard Dally yelling out at me and his footsteps behind me. I jumped onto the railing and slid down on my feet. Once at the bottom of the rail, I jumped off onto a table. I jumped from table to table until I got to the door. There's no way I'm letting Tim get out of Tulsa before a good beating. Dally must of followed me, cause once I got out the door, there were screams and yells from inside, like someone was pushing their way out of the crowd. Finally, he jumped on me from behind and we fell like a ton of bricks. "GET OFF!"

"CALM DOWN!" I stopped instantly. This wasn't Dally... I looked up at him and froze. A cold sweat rolled down my back.

"DARRY?!"

* * *

REVIEW and a new chapter will probally be up today, if not, sorry. 


	8. I ain't leavin' you, TwoBit

I will be away for a few days, about two, to Balitmore. I'm sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders!

* * *

"What the hell were you doing in Bucks?!" I yelled at him. Darry, broad shouldered Darry, who always told his kid brothers to stay away from Bucks, was there. I was staring straight at him.

"What else? I was looking for you!"

"DAMN IT, GET OFF OF ME!" He instantly got up. I staggered to my feet. I glared harshly at him. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I told you! Looking for you, you ungrateful idiot." he barked.

"I don't have time for you!" I yelled, turning an running off again until I was jerked by the collar of my jacket.

"Hold on, little buddy." he said. I was picked up by my shirt and dangling about a foot from the ground. I began kicking and waving my arms around.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. He didn't release me. I froze and hung limply, playing dead. I held my breath and dropped my head, hoping Darry would finally let me go. He whispered to me; I could tell he was worrying. He dropped me and the instant I hit the ground, I made a run for it.

"TWO-BIT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I heard him yelling. I didn't care. I saw he had driven his truck down here, a blue ford truck. I jumped through the open window and began to hot wire the car.

"Darry, I'm gonna borrow yer car!" I yelled at him as I revved the car. He yelled again but I was off anyways.

--x-X-x--

**Darry POV**

That little shit just stole my car! Dally came behind me, huffing and panting.

"He just stole my car!" I yelled at Dally.

"That's the least of... our worries..." he huffed out.

"Why?"

"He's gonna kill Tim!" I froze.

"No way..." I breathed out. Dally was nodding.

"We have to stop him."

--x-X-x--

**Back to Two-Bit POV**

I was speeding down the road, scanning the sidewalks and the insides of cars as I went. My knuckles were white around the steering wheel. A kid was thumbing a ride on the corner of the street. I took a good look at the kid. Parking next to him, he got it. It was Johnny but he wasn't paying attention to me.

"This looks like Darry's truck..." he mumbled as he turned to me. He froze. "Two-Bit!"

"Where ya goin', Johnnycake?"

"To the Curtis'."

"Might as well get out now..."

"Why?"

"I ain't goin' back."

"You aint?"

"I'm going to... kill someone." His jaw line went white.

"You're what?"

"Going to kill someone." I repeated, "Might as well get out now."

"Who?"

"Shepard. Are you gettin' out or are you gonna get wrapped up in another murder rap?" He just looked at me. I snorted, started the car an drove off. Johnny was staring at the wheel.

"Did you steal Darry's car?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled. I took a lot for him to yell at me. I looked at him, then back at the road.

"Tim got Kendra pregnant and I'm going to go kill him." I said, "Wanna get out now?" I stopped the car and waited for him to get out. He didn't move. I glared at him.

"I ain't... gettin' out."

"What?"

"I ain't leavin' you..."

"Why not?"

"I want to be there... to stop you if you go too far." I stared at him. I started the car once again and drove down the road.

"I'm still gonna kill him."

"I know."

"And I can't promise to leave you alone... you might get killed too."

"I know." but there was a catch in his voice. I glanced at him.

"If the fuzz shows... and I get arrested without killing you..." I said, "You might get arrested too..."

"I know."

"You're a good kid, Johnny..."

"No I ain't."

* * *

Johnny's a good kid... but dumb...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. We need you

I am back from Balitmore! YAY! Anyways, to aplogize for the delay, this is a little longer than the previous chapters. I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

It was deathly quiet as we rode down the street. I glanced at Johnny, who was looking uneasy. I frowned and looked back at the road.

"Johnny..." I whispered. I felt his eyes on me, "I don't want you getting hurt. You should really go home..." I explained, "The gang wont survive without you."

"And it can't survive without you!" he yelled at me. I flinched.

"Yeah it can..." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Bull!" I stopped at a red light and stared right at him. He was pale, shaking a little. But he had his eyes steady on me.

"Johnny," I chuckled out, "I'm just a dumb ass kid... er, adult, who gets drunk. Hell, the gang would improve without me." But the look Johnny gave me made me frown.

"Two-Bit! You were there a few months ago when me, Pony, and Soda were jumped by like, nine Socs! You saved us! And a month or so ago, you were there first when Pony was having one of his worst nightmares! And you carried Steve home on your back when he was drunk and passed out at Bucks a week ago. Without you, Darry would never smile, me and Pony and Soda might be dead, and Kendra..." he took a breath, "Kendra wont have the protection of an older brother!" A car behind me honked loudly; I flipped him the bird and drove off.

"Dally would be better off..." I muttered.

"Bull shit!" he yelled louder than before, "Dally'd be in the cooler for a few years without you!"

"Naw, he's a smart one."

"You get him out of half of the trouble he's in!" I thought for a moment.

I guess it was true... I had help him, Pony, and Soda when they were jumped... and Darry barely smiles unless I've cracked a joke or fallen off of something. Then... Steve was drunk a few days ago, and I did carry him on my back... And I guess I did get Dally out of half of the trouble he gets in.

"I guess that's right..." I muttered. Johnny must of heard me, cause when I looke at him, he was smiling.

"You see?" he asked, looking right at me, "The gang could fall apart without you. Keeping Darry in a good mood keeps him off of Ponyboy's back, Steve could of gotten hurt out there drunk... and me and Pony and Soda all look up to you. You're the oldest, besides Darry, and we need you."

"The gang needs you more..." I said, "I really want you to go home..."

"I wont leave you!"

"I already got that..." I sighed, "But when I find Tim, you have to stay in the truck."

"Okay, but don't think I'll stay there when you start to go too far."

"Alright."

There was a group of Shepard's gand on the corner of Pickett and Sutton. I pulled over and waved one over. He got in the back of the truck, along with the other three. I turned and looked straight at them.

"Hey, Two-Bit," one of them said.

"Hi. Any of you four seen Shepard?"

"Tim, Curly, or Angela?" the chick asked.

"Tim."

"I think he said something about going to the river bed with a few friends..."

"Why do you want to know?" the third guy said.

"I need to 'talk' to him."

"Mind giving us a ride down there?"

"Sure, no problem." I turned back around as the slammed the doors. One of them was saying something about this looking a lot like Darry's car. I wondered why he knew this was Darry's car. Anyways, I revved the engine and sped down the road. It was a few miles to the river bed. I noticed I didn't have any beer on me. Damn. "Guys, I'm gonna stop to get a few beers, do ya mind?"

"Naw." I nodded and swerved across the other lane, gettin' a few birds and vocabs thrown at me. I stopped the truck, got out, and told them not to bug Johnny or the destroy the car. I was digging in my pockets and found my I.D. card, gave my age as 22 to buy beer. I upgraded it a few days ago for my b-day. I stumbled in and looked around for the beer coolers. I found them, got three six-packs and took them to the counter. The guy looked at me.

"I.D.?" I slid it across the counter to him. He looked at it, nodded, and gave it back, "Twenty-five even." I dug out a few bills and passed them to him. He nodded and told me to get out before he decided to throw me out. I took the beer and got out with a pack of Kools under my shirt and a spiffy new lighter in my pocket. I got in the truck, nothing was broken, and handed the beer to Johnny. I took out the pack of Kools an the lighter and lit one up.

"Want one, Johnny?" He took one and lit up.

"Should you be drinking and driving?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I won't pop one till I get there." I said, starting the truck. The guys in the back were watching me. "What, you wanna beer? A cig?" I asked. The three guys took both but the chick only took a cig. Now that everyone was pleased, I started down the road again. The river bed was in sight in a few minutes. I looked around and made sure the fuzz wasn't there. Tim and a few guys were down there. The sky was darkening fast until I heard a clap of thunder. I stopped and parked the truck. The Shepard boy got out first, leaving the chick. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek and got out. Boy, she was a looker but she'd hate me for what I'm about to do. Johnny was pale again.

"I don't want you to do this..." he whispered. I frowned and popped the cap of a beer. I sat there and chugged it quickly.

"Sorry, this is something I have to do." I said taking another beer. I chugged it more slowly this time. Then, I stuffed a few in my jacket and got out, locking Johnny in the car. There was no way to unlock it from the inside.

"TWO-BIT!!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry... I have to do this..."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Hello Tim

This is a graphic(just a bit) chapter, so just to warn you, beware... I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

"TWO-BIT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I heard Johnny yelling at me. I was walking down the path to the river bed. Tim was there, grinning and joking with a few other guys. Then, when I coughed, he looked up and grinned wider at me.

"Hey, Two-Bit!" he said, waving and smiling at me.

"Hello... Tim..." I said, grinding my nails into my palms again. He was drunk... or acting like it. I glared at him; his grin faded.

"Whats up?"

"I found out my sister is pregnant..." I told him. He narrowed his eyebrows. Okay, he was acting drunk, no biggie. He turned to his gang, told them to leave now, and they scattered. He waited until the last one left to turn to me. Then, he turned.

"Did she tell you?"

"Actually, she told our mom... I listened in."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... She said it was Steve. So I went and attacked him and Dally..." I was talking cooly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Dally?"

"He was just there. I shot Steve...Then, he told me, you got her pregnant..." He shuffled his feet.

"Steve dead?" he asked.

"Naw, I missed..." I took out a beer, popped it open, and took a swig, "But Dally told me you refuse to take care of Kendra's kid..."

"So?" Without a second thought, I ran to Tim, grabbed his collar, and punched him hard in the jaw. He fell back when I let him go. My knuckles were white and blood smeared. He had a thin trail of blood running down his chin from his mouth.

"Damn you..." I gritted my teeth as I spoke. He sat up, rubbing his jaw.

"What's with you?" he asked all shrilly. I had my fists clenched.

"You are refusing to take care of my sisters child!" I yelled at him as he stood. He slid his hand onto his pocket, revealing that he had a pocket knife. I took out the knife I swiped a month or so ago. It was a black handled, butterfly knife that I had practiced opening for a week or so when I got it. Now, I could flash it out in a heartbeat. I flipped it open and extended the blade to him as he did to me. We were in a face off. Faintly, I heard Johnny yelling at the top of his lungs. I tried to ignore him. I chucked the beer can across the river bed. Tim was staring right at me. I looked up. Rain was beginning to fall. Wow, this was like a old western with the good guy and bad guy in a face off. I looked down as the rain began to fall even harder. My hair grease was running down my face, so was Tim's.

Finally, he charged at me. I stared at him. When his blade was inches from my face, I leaned back away from it. I swung my leg under his, tripping him. Once he was on the ground, I jumped on him and slugged him. I didn't want to kill him now, he had to suffer. He kicked me off an jumped on me. He was aiming to kill me, jabbing the knife at me. I was dodging each one. Finally, I rolled out from under him and kicked him in the ribs. He yelped and threw mud in my face. I was blinded for a moment as he made a clean cut down my side. Blood gushed out of my wound. I screamed and wiped the mud off of my face. Both of us were to our feet in a second; I stuck him in his bicep and cut down. Then, holding the blood stained knife in my teeth, I grabbed his arm and broke it against my knee. I was beaming with pride as he wallowed in pain.

He eyed me for a moment, clutching his arm. I smiled at him. Finally, he ran to me, one arm flapping weightless, screaming at me. He jabbed at me, sticking me in the shoulder blade. I grabbed his hand and stabbed him with my blade. Blood gushed from his jeans where the blade went in. Tim was screaming again. He withdrew his blade and eyed me cooly again. I was caught off guard when he tackled me to the ground. I had the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe. Then, his blade slid into my chest, right over my heart.

Suddenly, I went cold as he pulled away. I laid there, clutching my heart, breathing hard. He said something to me, but I didn't pay attention. There were two people screaming my name, and one screaming at Tim. I looked up. Dally was beating the shit out of Tim ad Darry and Johnny frantically tended to my wound. Darry was applying pressure to my heart wound, Johnny was taking care of everything else.

"Darry..." I coughed out blood. He shushed me.

"Shut up, Two-Bit... maybe we can save you..." His face sported dried tears and new ones to go with them. I nodded, took a deep breath, and passed out.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! and just so you know, it's not the last chapter!! 


	11. Goodbye Friend

This is a much shorter chapter, but it get's the point across. Two-Bit stabbed, Tim killed, Dally in jail... I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Dally and Tim were facing off; Dally had taken his knife away and was slugging him hard. Blood was literally flying from Tim's face. Tim was so shocked that he was motionless. Dally didn't care one bit at that point. His eyes were clouded with a red haze and all he could see was Tim and killing him. Once Dally was out of breath, you couldn't recognize Tim. Dally stood there, huffing slowly and staring at the shocked Tim. Tim didn't move, but he breathed out.

"You killed Two-Bit?" Dally finally asked. Tim remained quiet. "YOU KILLED HIM?!" he screamed. He half-dragged Tim to the waters edge, staring at him the whole way. "I swear... I am going to kill you Tim..." he was saying. Tim finally snapped out of it, got a scared look on his face, and freaked out.

"Don't kill me, Dally!!" he was yelling, "Please!"

"DID YOU LET TWO-BIT LIVE?!" Dally yelled at him. He kneeled next to the water, dragged Tim up, and dunked his head under the water. Tim began to thrash but Dally didn't let up. He was too strong. Tim's body quit thrashing and grew limp. Dally pulled him up and stared at him. Tim's face was blue and his eyes were wide. He wasn't blinking, he wasn't breathing. Dally sighed, satisfied, and dropped him. Tim's body was laying half in and half out of the water. Then, the current dragged Tim off of the bank and into the river. Dally sighed and said, "Goodbye friend."

Johnny was watching Dally drown Tim, but didn't get up to help either one of them. He was tending to Two-Bit's wounds. Darry was close to bawling, applying pressure to Two-Bit's heart. It was thumping softly against Darry's hand.

"Darry...?" Dally's voice spoke softly to the oldest greaser, "Is Two-Bit...?"

"No, he ain't dead, Dallas..." Darry whispered, "Call an ambulance."

"Sure..." and he jogged off. Johnny was staring at Darry, who had tears staining his cheeks. Johnny was shocked, really. Darry... crying?

"Darry... is he really...?"

"He's breathing, barely, and his heart is pounding lightly against my hand..." Dally was jogging back, Darry looked up.

"They're coming..."

"Good..."

It was a few minuted before the ambulance and police cars came rolling down the bank. Two-Bit was placed on a stretcher, but Darry refused to let him out of his sight. The doctors stopped the bleeding from the heart wound. They said if he stopped bleeding and he got blood pumped into him, he'd have a 40 percent chance of living. Darry was saying that even if Two-Bit had a 1 percent chance, he'd still be with him. As the ambulance sped away with Darry and Johnny in the backseat, the fuzz were interviewing Dally.

"Not a surprise to see you here, Dallas." one said. Dally just grunted.

"Guess not."

"Do you know what happened here?"

"Two-Bit was stabbed."

"You?"

"Hell no."

"Do you know who?"

"Tim Shepard."

"Where is he now?"

"Down the river."

"Why's he down there?"

"He's dead."

"How'd he die? Keith?"

"Naw."

"Who?"

"Me."

"You?"

"I killed Tim."

"But I thought..."

"You thought wrong." The police man was writing all of this down as he spoke with Dally.

"So... you killed Tim?"

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you to the station, son."

"I know... lets get it over with, idiots..."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	12. Steve tells Kendra the truth

Steve tell Kendra the truth.

Disclaimer: Steve: Finally, something intresting I can do!

Ace: Glad you're happy.

Two-Bit: ...

Ace: Sorry, Two-Bit...

Darry: Ace does not own The Outsiders

* * *

Two-Bit was placed in critical condition, no visitors, no contact. He was alive, breathing softly. Darry and Johnny were in the waiting room when Steve came trotting in with Pony and Soda behind him closely. Steve looked pissed off, asking many, many questions. He was asking about how Two-Bit is, where Dally is, where Tim is, and what happened. Darry was calmly answering the rapid fire questions till Steve sat down next to him. He and Darry never saw eye to eye, until now. Pony was comforting a crying Johnny and Soda was standing against a wall, wide-eyed and unbelieving.

The doors opened once again; Kendra and her mother came in. Darry looked up, got up and went over to Ms. Matthews. He pulled her aside as Kendra went over to Johnny.

"Johnny... what happened here?" she asked. Johnny wiped away a few tears; he hated to be seen in tears in front of women, he could care less about the doctors.

"Two-Bit went to the river bed, where Tim was hangin' at. They... they got into a fight with blades... I thought for sure Two-Bit would win but..." a few tears rolled down his cheek and a hiccup escaped his lips, "But Tim stabbed him..."

"Why didn't you help him?!" Kendra yelled at him, making him jump.

"He locked me in the truck! I don't know how to pick a lock!" he yelled back. Soda came over to Kendra.

"Kendra, don't yell at Johnnycake. He couldn't have–."

"Yes he could of! He could of broken through the glass!"

Steve, who was glaring at Kendra and wringing his hands on his shirt tail, finally stood and took two long strides towards Kendra. He was taller than her so she cowered a little. "Kendra Matthews... I don't care if you're the sister of one of my best friends, I've been waiting to say this all day," he began, "It's all your fault this happened to him!" He yelled, pointing a finger at her. He was shaking a little, beginning to sweat too. She stood there, white in the jaw, staring right back at him.

"What...?" she whispered. Everyone was staring at them now.

"It's your fault, Kendra Matthews. You started this whole thing!" he explained. Kendra was shaking now, holding a finger to her lip with her arms wrapped around her. "It started when this morning, Two-Bit heard you lie about who got you pregnant." Steve's voice was hard. "You told your mother that I got you pregnant. I didn't sleep with you, ever and you know it."

* * *

_"Steve got me... pregnant..."_

* * *

"B-but..." 

"Let me finish." he interrupted, crossing his arms over his DX shirt, "You told a lie... to save yourself from your mother. Then, Two-Bit came to the Curtis house and began to talk with Dally. After Dally pushed the reason out of Two-Bit for being so damn quiet, he knew it was a damned lie."

* * *

"_Something's wrong. I can tell." I didn't answer him. Finally, I think he had given up and decided to beat it out of me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me out of the chair. I dropped the book and stared at him. In one motion, he grinned at me and flipped me to the ground. He had my arms behind my back and one of his legs over both of mine, pinning me down. _

"_Ow..." I moaned out. Dally had his chin on my shoulder._

"_Tell me and I'll release ya." _

"_Nothings wrong!" his grip tightened, "Ow!" _

"_Tell me!" At that point I felt his knee in my spine and pressing hard. _

"_OW! Dallas! Let me go!" I screamed at him. My eyes closed. Man, he's worst than a Soc if he wants to be._

"_Tell me and I'll let ya go!" _

_"Kendra is pregnant!"_

* * *

Steve didn't notice that Ms. Matthews and Darry had returned and that half of the waiting room guests were staring at him, quietly listening in. He went on, "Then I came. I had no clue what was going on. I began to talk to Two-Bit, until he pulled a gun on me. He looked hurt, disbelieving... he was ready to kill me." Steve continued, not giving Kendra a chance to speak, she didn't deserve it, he thought. "Then, Dally came in and began to talk Two-Bit out of it. Once Dally told him that Tim was the real father, he became suicidal." 

On the word "suicidal", Darry became white, Ms. Matthews gasped and let tears fall, and Kendra's eyes grew large.

"No..." Kendra whispered.

* * *

_"Two-Bit! DROP THE GUN!"_

* * *

"Yes. He became suicidal. Darry," he turned to Darry, "Sorry we left that part out after Two-Bit left." then he turned back to Kendra, "But before he left, Darry came home, then you came in, yelling at Two-Bit about shooting the gun. And as you know, Darry went crazy and attacked him. But what they didn't know, that drove him further into suicidal mode." Kendra was crying by that time. 

"So..." Kendra was sobbing.

"It was all your fault, Kendra. Darry might of helped just a bit, but he didn't know better..." Steve said, glaring hard at the sobbing Kendra. "It's all your fault!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	13. Awake

Disclaimer: Ace: Two-Bit is finally awake!

Two-Bit: I AM!? YES!!

Steve: And you made Kendra get an escort from the fuzz, hahaha!

Kendra: (glares at Ace) Gee, thanks...

Ace: I do not own The Outsiders!

* * *

"Steve, you know that ain't true!" Pony yelled, standing. When Steve shot him a look, he sat back down and cowered a little. "B-but it ain't..." he whispered. Ms. Matthews was crying fully; Darry had to wrap her into a hug to smother her crying. Kendra was crying too, covering her face with her hands. When she removed her hands, her makeup was running all the way down her cheeks, her hands were stained with mascara and eyeliner. She was still crying when she took a good look at Steve. He was still glaring at her, with his arms crossed over his chest. At that moment, the fact that he was rather handsome and tall didn't matter to her; she had no clue why she had liked this man. Someone was rubbing her back softly and when she looked over her shoulder, she was face to face to Soda. But this man had liked her for the past year or so. But she threw his love away and he moved on to love Sandy.

Kendra moved her gaze back to Steve; it was now smothered in hatred. Without thinking, she slugged Steve hard across the jaw a few timed until Soda grabbed her arms and held them behind her back.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID FREAK! YOU HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" she was screaming at him. He stood there, wiping the blood from his chin. She continued to scream at him until the security came and escorted her out. The people in the waiting room were murmuring to themselves. Ms. Matthews broke from Darry's arms, glared at Steve for a moment, and left to follow her daughter. Darry was staring at Steve, who had seated himself back down on the bench.

"Why didn't you tell me about his... suicidal stream?" he asked. Steve looked up.

"I thought you woulda figured it out... but it wasn't until you attacked him did we not know." Darry thought for a moment. It made sense, Two-Bit would of never told him to hit him like that. He sat back down next to Steve.

Now all they had to do was wait.

After about four hour, Soda was asleep on Darry's lap, Pony, Johnny, and Steve went home, and Kendra had returned and was sitting with them. A police man had come, also, to tell Darry that Dally wasn't in the cooler yet, but he had to attend court with him and Johnny in a few weeks. He also told him that Two-Bit would have to testify... if he survived. If. As they all were waiting, the doctor finally came out, still with his mask on and pulling off his latex gloves.

"Curtis, Darrel?" he said, reading from a clipboard. Darry looked up.

"Over here... um, do you mind coming to me, my younger brother is asleep..." he said, looking down at Soda. The doctor came over, smiled at Soda, but looked up at Darry without a smile. "How is he?" Darry asked. Kendra was asleep too, leaning on Darry's shoulder.

"We've... stopped his bleeding... but his heart is failing." he explained, "But if we have permission from a family member, parent most likely, to operate on him, we might be able to save him." Darry went white in the face. Operation?

"Hold on... I'll call his mother..." but the doctor held up a hand.

"Those kids are asleep... best not to bother them at this moment. Give me her number and I'll call her..." he offered. Darry gave him the numbers to Ms. Matthews main house and to her work. The doctor nodded and walked off. Darry laid his head back, rubbing a hand over Soda's head and another hand over Kendra's shoulder. Man, this is one rough day, he thought.

After a few minutes, the doctor returned. "Darrel?"

"Yessir?"

"Ms. Matthews told me that it was okay as long as his sister agrees... where's his sister?" Darry pointed to Kendra, still sleeping.

"Right here." he said, gently shaking her. She muttered something and opened her eyes. Darry was looking at her; she yelped and got off of him, blushing hard. She never noticed how handsome he was. The doctor looked at her now.

"Ms. Matthews...?" he asked, "You're Keith's sister, correct?"

"Y-yeah."

"We need your permission to operate on your brother, Keith." he said in a matter-of-fact voice. She went white.

"Operate?"

"Yes, ma'am. He might not live if we don't do this." Kendra looked up at Darry.

"Is this...?"

"It's not a joke, Kendra." She went silent. A nurse ran up to the doctor from a side room. She looked relieved.

"Doctor, Keith Matthews is awake." Darry straightened his back, to look taller.

"Is he allowed to see anyone yet?" Kendra asked. The nurse smiled.

"I asked him before I left, he wants to see his sister and his 'gang'." she turned to the doctor, "Is it alright?"

"I suppose... if he doesn't get too worked up." Kendra shot up. Darry slapped Soda lightly.

"Soda, lets go see Two-Bit."

"Hmmmm..." Soda said, still sleepy. "Two-Bit...?" He got up off of Darry. Kendra pulled on Darry and Soda's arm.

"Hurry, hurry!" She said, pulling both of them down the hall to Two-Bit's room. They all went in and saw Two-Bit, sitting up, against the head board, frowning at the wall across from him.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	14. This dern gown

Disclaimer: Two-Bit: Operation?

Ace: Yeah... don't worry it wont hurt.

Darry: And what with the gown?

Ace: I was bored...

Darry: You evil man.

Ace: I do not own The Outsiders

**

* * *

**

**Two-Bit POV**

"Two-Bit?" I looked over at the door. There stood Darrel, Sodapop, and Kendra. Soda reached me first. He hugged me lightly.

"Hi Soda..." I said, hugging him back. He let go an Kendra was next. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Hi Ken." She didn't let me go. Darry grinned at me. I looked up at him. "Hey... Darrel." I whispered, thinking that he was still mad at me. Kendra pulled away.

"Are you okay?"

"No..." I said, truthfully, "My chest hurts like hell and it felt like I was being grinded against the bed... from a pressure on my chest... it felt horrible..." I guessed that Soda took notice to Darry's dace, cause he took Kendra and persuaded her to leave with him. She agreed only after she gave me a quick hug. They shut the door and I was alone with Superman. He sat down in a white plastic chair next to my bed.

"How are you?"

"Horrible... you?"

"I've been better..." he rubbed the back of his head, "That was a foolish thing for you to do..." he told me with finality.

"So...?"

"But... you did it for your sister..."

"You'd do tha same thing for Pony or Soda." I said. He chuckled.

"True. But... they can't get pregnant... unless there something I don't know about Ponyboy..." I chuckled at that one.

"Yeah..." I took a breath, then rubbed my chest. "Gosh, this hurts..."

"Two-Bit..." his voice shook, "They have to operate on you..."

"W...what?"

"If you want to... live..." He looked like he was going to cry. Man, he was acting more like a father than a friend.

"Darry..." I said, shaken that he had a few tears falling down his face. I haven't seen him in tears for a long time. "Don't worry..." He was wiping his tears away hurriedly. "If my mom is allowing the operation, I'm okay with it." He looked up at me. I smiled at him. "C'mon... be a big man." I flexed, making him crack a laugh, "At least you don't have ta wear a dress..." I looked down at the blue gown I was wearing over my boxers. "But if you wanna wear one, there's one in the cabinet... I think..." He was smiling. The doctor came in, with a clipboard. He looked professional. I grinned at him. "Heya, doc."

"Hello, Keith..." he greeted. I cocked an eyebrow, grinning at Darry. I had that look in my eye.

"Hey, doc, can you make Dar Dar here wear a gown-thingie too?" I asked, pointing to Darry. The doctor looked at Darry and smiled.

"Maybe it can be arranged..." he said, laughing. I like this doctor, he's weird. He walked over to the cabinet and took out a gown. I smiled as he handed it to Darry. Darry looked surprised. "Come on, son, put it on." I was laughing fully now, but kept it low. Darry looked at me.

"Only over my clothes." he said as he took it. He slid it on over his clothes; he looked so funny.

"It suits you, Dar." I said, grinning. He sat back down and looked at the doc.

"So... are you...?"

"We've got approval from his mother and sister." he said. What were they talkin' about? I just tried to smile and look pretty.

"I see... is it dangerous?"

"Unless his body rejects it, it's perfectly safe." Still, I had no clue what they were talking about.

"When will it begin?"

"As soon a possible. Of course, we have to put him to sleep." Still trying to smile and look pretty. Darry noticed and grinned.

"You look happy."

"Sure."

"So... if we can get Mr. Matthews on the roll away bed, we can get him to the operation room. " I hadn't noticed that a few nurses were in here too. Darry grew red, embarrassed that he was wearing the gown. He got up, gave me a quick hug, and stood aside. One nurse came to me with a needle.

"Ooooh... needle..." I said, grinning.

"Good luck Two-Bit." Darry said. I gave him a thumbs up as the nurse gave me the shot. In a few moments, Darry became blurry. They were moving me to a roll away bed, I didn't feel it. The pain stopped and I closed my eyes. I heard a muffled sound, like wheels rolling and knew I was moving. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

REVIEW!


	15. You Big Softy

For all you people who were wondering where Dally was, here is a filler chapter about what he was doing. Aw, he's a big softy, lol

**

* * *

**

**Dally POV**

"So you idiots are keeping me in this stupid-ass cell right here in the police station till tomorrow? Or..."

"Only till someone gets you out, son." he said, pushing me into a cell with only one guy in it. He looked terrified. He musta heard that I killed a guy. He didn't look like he'd hurt a fly. Wonder what he did. I leaned against the bars and stared hard at the guy. He looked young, maybe Johnny's age. No scars, no blood stains, no signs of hardship. He shivered as I stared at him. Poor guy... not really poor, maybe an idiot for gettin' caught. The police men walked off. I grinned.

"Hey, guy." I said, making the guy jump. "Watcha in fer?" I asked.

"Um..." he stuttered, "S-shoplifting..." I cocked an eyebrow; damn it, Two-Bit's rubbin off on me. He shook again.

"Damn it, kid, I ain't gonna getcha..." I assured. I walked over and sat myself down next to the kid. "Waddya steal?" He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a gun. I looked at it, it was a beautiful gun, stainless steel. It was small though. He slid it back in his pocket.

"You didn't steal dat, ya idiot kid." I said. He got defensive, like he wanted to impress me.

"I did too!"

"No you didn't..." I think he gave up, cause he bowed his head, ashamed. "Who'd you take the rap for?"

"My... older brother."

"You little idiot."

"What'd you do?" he asked. Okay, do he didn't hear. I leaned back, grinning with pride.

"I killed someone." The kids eyes grew.

"Who?"

"My best friend."

"What'd he do?"

"Killed Two-Bit."

"Two-Bit Matthews?" he asked, surprised.

"You know the kid?"

"Yeah... he gave me a ride once. He was... tuff..."

"Yeah... he was a tuff guy... He died trying to do the best for his little sister."

"Hm?"

"Never mind." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Gotta cancer stick?" He dug in his pockets and pulled out a pack of Kool. I grinned, took one and lit it up. I took a long drag and blew out through my nose. I was smiling by that point. The kid was staring at me.

"So you killed a guy?"

"Yeah..." The door to the station opened up and in came Steve. His face was bruised. I got up and went to the bars. "Yo, Stevie-boy. Who smacked ya?"

"Kendra." he said. I turned to the guy.

"This is my ride, kid."

"Oh..."

"Anyone comin' to get ya?"

"Nah..."

"Whats ya name? I can get ya out."

"Chris..."

"Aiight." I turned back to Steve. "Stevie, sign Chris out too." I told him. He looked at me.

"Awful nice of ya, eh Dal?"

"Shaddup, he didn't do it."

"Alright..." he said. The fuzz came back and looked at Steve.

"What?"

"I'm here to bail out Dallas and Chris."

"Alright... one moment." he went back in the back room again and came back out. He was grinning. He walked over to us and unlocked the bars. "Get outta here, guys. Both of ya." He said. Chris got up and followed me closely, like he was afraid of the fuzz. Either the fuzz, or Steve. Once we got out to Steve's car, Chris spoke up.

"Thanks..." I nodded.

"Get outta here, fore I change my mind." He ran off. Steve looked at me. "What."

"You big softy..." I slapped him good. He laughed. "You are!" I hit him again.

"Hurry up, lets go to the hospital and catch up with Darry."

* * *

REVIEW 


	16. After Operation

I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

Back at the Curtis house, Darry is in his big chair, Pony and Johnny are on the couch, Steve and Dally, who showed up not too long ago, are sitting on the floor, Soda is in the shower, and Kendra is in the kitchen, drinking a long neck. It was just way too quiet without Two-Bit there to make some type of noise. Darry was finishing the paper for the fourth time when a knock at the door flowed into their ears. He got up, brushed off jeans, and went to the door. Opening it, he came face to face with a cop. He was holding an envelope, addressed to Darrel Curtis and Dallas Winston. Darry took it, thanked the man, and shut the door.

"Dally, we got a letter." he said, making Dally look up. Darry was reading the letter when he went white. "Dallas... were being called to court. Along with Steve, Soda, Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit... if he lives."

"Court... again?"

"When's it bein' held?" Steve asked.

"Um... three days. That's a school day, I ain't lettin' Ponyboy go."

"Aw, c'mon, Dar, I'll make up any work!" Pony protested. Dally ruffled Pony's greased hair.

"You gotta listen to yer mama." he said, getting hit with the paper by Darry.

"Pony, don't think I'm picking on you, if Soda went to school, he'd have to stay home. He doesn't work that day. Neither does Steve." he said, glancing at the paper again, "'Stephen?'" he muttered. "Stephen Randle?" Steve looked up.

"Don't call me that!" Soda, who had just gotten out of the shower, was standing behind Steve, laughing his head off.

"Stephen makes you sound girly, Stevie-boy!" said Soda, laughing it out. Dally was snickering.

"Stephen Randle. Aw, so cute." Dally said, leaning back against the couch cushion. Steve jumped on Dally, slugging his playfully in the jaw.

"Don't call me that!" Dally pushed Steve off of him and jumped on top of him, beginning a play fight.

"Just don't kill Stephen, Dallas." Darry said with a smirk. Dally had Steve in a head-lock; Steve jerked his leg back and kicked Dally in the shin. Of course, Dally let go, allowing Steve to jump him. Darry was re-reading the note again, nodded in an understanding way, and stuffed it into his back pocket. "Anyways, the doctors told us that the operation will be done in about..." he looked at his watch, "two hours."

"Darry, it'd be midnight..."

"Yeah... I'll go by myself and check up on him. Dally, you can look after them... aw, get offa Steve, Dal." Dally got up, slapping Steve upside the head, and sat back where he was on the floor. "Anyways, think ya can look after them?"

"Sure."

"Hey, isn't Kendra in the kitchen? Wont she wanna go?" Johnny asked.

"We haven't heard from her in a while..." Darry whispered, walking to the kitchen. He looked at Kendra, who was shaking, had her head face down on the table, and a pill bottle in her closed fist. Darry, gettin worried, ran up to her and grabbed the bottle. He looked at it, it was empty and no pills were around the table or floor. Looking own at her, her face was white. "Damn it!" he grabbed onto her and shook her gently, "Wake up..." She was breathing softly. "An over-dosage." he muttered. "DALLY!"

"What?"

"Come here, quick." Dally came in and froze.

"Damn..." He went right to the phone and dialed the number he knew all too well, 911.

–x-X-x–TWO HOURS LATER –x-X-x–

"Mr. Matthews?"

"Wat...?" he looked up at the doctor, feeling quite tired and was trying to knock something off of his chest; what he thought was a rock was actually bandages. The doctor swatted his hand and wagged his finger at him.

"Don't mess with them. Anyways, you have a visitor. Actually, two. Want to see 'em?"

"Who are them?"

"It's the man from earlier today and a tow-headed kid." Darry and Dally, Two-Bit thought.

"Why not." The doctor left quietly and Darry and Dally came in. "Hey boys." Two-Bit greeted. "Wat time is it?"

"Around midnight." Dally answered. Darry sat down in a white chair, Dally leaned on a wall.

"Two-Bit..." Darry began.

"What?"

"Kendra... she had to get her stomach pumped." he said. Two-Bit went white.

"What?" he asked again, shaking this time.

"Her stomach was pumped." Dally spoke up, "She over-dosed."

"That's not safe for her baby..."

"The kid is fine, it didn't effect... him." Dally said, finishing with a grin.

"Him?" Two-Bit cracked a small smile.

"It's a boy."

"Is Kendra still here?

"Yeah, down the hall."

"Hey, call the doc in, Dar." Darry got up, left for a minute or two, and came back with the doctor. The doc was smiling at Two-Bit.

"Yes, Keith?"

"Do ya mind if I go down the hall to see my sis?"

"But, you're not supposed to..."

"Walk, I know. Gimee a wheel-chair, I gotta see her." he said, swinging the blanket off of his legs. "C'mon, be a friend!" Then he gave him puppy-dog eyes. The doctor laughed. He turned, went to a closet and grabbed a folded wheel-chair from the shelf, and brought it over.

"Just cause I like you, kid."

"WOO!" The doctor was unfolding the chair as Darry and Dally lifted up Two-Bit from the bed. They placed him in the chair carefully as he was grinning. Then, the doctor came behind him and began to push him. Two-Bit was doing what looked like a happy dance while being pushed. Nurses down the hall were snickering at him as he 'danced'. Once at the room Darry told the doctor, Two-Bit stopped dancing.

"Hey, doc, do ya mind me being in there alone?"

"No prob." he answered, then explained how to roll the chair. After fidgeting with it, Two-Bit finally got it moving. It was a wonder he could drive a car. He rolled himself inside; the doctor shut the door behind him. On the bed, Kendra was staring at the ceiling.

"Heya, Kendra." Two-Bit greeted. She looked over at him.

"Hey, Two-Bit."

* * *

So careless... REVIEW PLEASE


	17. After Operation II

I apologize for the really short chapter! I'll try harder, but I have a major writers block. GRR! Well, I need some rambling time, and I got space here, so I'll use it.

I seriously didn't expect for this story to get to it's 17th chapter! I was expecting it to end at the eh... 11th chapter. but i didn't end it. I was gonna have chapter 10 labled, "Funeral" and chapter 11 labled, "Afterword". I think you know what the funeral was for. But I kept Two-Bit up and alive for you all! Thank you all for your support and comments. They really made me keep the story going. And I wanna thank ya fir the support when I was hit with the stuipd car. I know it was a while ago, but it made me feel good that people want me alive to type the stories. Woo! I love typing these and I hope you stick with them till the end.

Love, Tracie G. (AKA: Ace)

* * *

"Why'd you do it?"

"Cause I was depressed..." Kendra sat up to look at her brother, Two-Bit. He was wearing a gown over his boxers and was in a wheel-chair.

"Who got you depressed?"

"Steve..."

"Why him? What'd he do?"

"Stop asking all these questions!" she yelled at him, making him freeze. He drummed his fingers on his stomach, finding them making it hard to breathe.

"Don't yell at me. I didn't do anythin' to deserve it..." he told her. She cocked an eyebrow at him. But he was right, he didn't do anything to deserve it. She sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry bout it."

"So you're alright, Keith?" Kendra asked, looking right at him.

"Kind of..."

"What do you mean, kind of?"

"I'll tell you later. Are you okay?" he avoided the question. Kendra looked at him, frowning. "I heard you got your stomach pumped..." he said, rubbing the back of his head, "Glad the boy ain't hurt... glad you ain't hurt."

"Yeah..."

"Just random question... how long have you been... you know, pregnant?"

"A month... and a few weeks..." she said, "You must of noticed me being a bit bigger, right?"

"Yeah... noticed it a few weeks ago. I didn't bring it up, but I noticed it."

"Then why did you... freak out?"

"Cause I just didn't want to believe it." Then, he rolled his chair backwards an turned to the door. "Oh, and I did find your pregnancy test in the bathroom one day." he added as he left. The doctor wasn't there when he got out. He looked down the hall one way, down the other, and still didn't see him. "Where's my room...?" he asked himself, going down one hallway. What he didn't know was, he was going to wrong way. "I need a mechanical wheel-chair, man... this thing hurts my arms..." But being Two-Bit, he had to do something to entertain himself. _Alrighty..._, he thought, _let's pop a wheelie..._ He went all the way to the window, turned around, and stared at the empty hallway. Then, he went forward and caught speed as he went. Once half way down the hall, he shifted all of his weight to the left side, lifting the right wheel up. He made it all the way down to the end of the hall before he ran into something... well, someone. His wheel snagged the carpeted area of the waiting room and he lunged forward out of his chair into Dally. Both of them fell onto the floor, both grunting.

"Keith Two-Bit Matthews, what are you doing?" he yelled at Two-Bit, who was laughing hysterically.

"Doing a wheelie." he answered, still laughing. Dally looked up at him, a bit sifter than before.

"You okay? You not hurt or anything?"

"Hell, Dallas, if I was hurt, I wouldn't be laughing my ass off."

"True. Can you stand up?"

"Dunno, didn't try yet." Dally grinned and pushed off Two-Bit. He got up, then reached down and pulled Two-Bit to his feet. Two-Bit squinted as his weight was shifted to his feet. Dally noticed and quickly put him back in his chair.

"Did that hurt?"

"N... yeah... It did."

"Is there something with your legs?"

"Lets go talk to the doc. He'll know." Two-Bit said, wheeling him self the opposite way of the room. Dally snagged onto the handle and pulled him backwards.

"Wrong way, man."

"Oops..."


	18. Crippled at nineteen

Dally talks to the doctor about Two-Bit's legs and Two-Bit and Darry talk seriously for a moment.

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

Dally led me to my hospital room, which I found was in the opposite direction where I was going in the first place. He was acting really weird towards me, I had no clue why. It wasn't like he killed me or anything. Anyways, once we got there, we found Darry and the doctor speaking to each other. I grinned at the doc.

"Ello, doc!"

"Hello, Keith." he greeted me. I rolled myself to my bed and tried to get up in it. With Darry's help, I got up there and was sitting on the edge, staring at the doctor. Then, Dallas spoke up.

"Two-Bit... can't walk." Dally said, "He fell out of his wheel-chair, don't ask me how, and he couldn't stand without being in pain. What the fuck's up?" Darry looked at me for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I looked back at the doctor for a minute and frowned. He was frowning at me.

"Well... the operation was a success, as you know. But his legs... well, he wont be able to walk... for a long time."

"How long we talkin' bout?" I asked all shrilly.

"A year... or two."

"A year?!"

"We're very sorry. But we advise you to stay in the wheel-chair for a while."

"Aw, c'mon!" Dally yelled, "Can't you do anything about it?"

"We're sorry sir, but we just can't." he pleaded. I looked down at my legs. Not being able to walk for a while will really put me in a bad mood. No fights, no rumbles, no well, walking! I mean, I'm nineteen and crippled! Boy, sounds like an old cheesy movie title. I began to poke my leg rapidly.

"So, no walking?"

"No walking..."

"Fine... Anyway I can get crutches?"

"For what?"

"For when I don't want my legs to die on me."

"Good point." he said, going back to the closet where the wheel-chair came from. He took out a pair of crutches and handed them to Darry. Darry took them and adjusted them to my height, six feet. Then, Dally helped me into the chair.

"So I can leave?"

"Sure, just get your mother to check you out."

"She's working an can't afford a break. Can't Darry sign me out?"

"Sure." and he left. I looked up at Darry. He smiled down at me, but I knew he didn't mean it. I began to roll myself to the door. I was headed to Kendra's room, to say good bye, but Darry grabbed me.

"What are you doin, Dar?"

"Other way, dude."

"I'm goin' to see Kendra."

"Oh." he let the chair go and I almost fell out. I caught myself and rolled down the hall to Ken's room. I rolled backwards into the room and looked over my shoulder at her. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Bye sista. I love you."

"Ditto."

–x-X-x–

Since my mom nor Kendra were home, Darry took me to his house, just to sit and chat. I didn't really like the chair, it got uncomfortable after awhile. But I stayed put and didn't complain. Mickey Mouse was on, it was a rerun. I didn't mind, this episode was okay. Darry kept staring at me. Finally, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Why are you staring at me, Dar?"

"Did you hear about the court thing?"

"Court thing?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"All of us are being called to court. You know, over Tim..." he explained. I knew Tim was dead, I just didn't know the court guys were all worked up over a greaser boy like him. "And if Dallas is pleaded guilty, he'll be in for over ten years in the cooler for manslaughter. We don't know about you though..."

"But I didn't kill Tim, he tried to kill me."

"Yeah, but you began the fight."

"So."

"Two-Bit, you have no clue what you're in for, do you?"

"Yes I do. And you know what, I don't like the way you treat me sometimes. You know why?" I told him, making his be quiet, "You treat me like shit sometimes... You treat me like I don't know more than blondes and beer. Well, I do. That's why I graduated this year. That's why I have a high paying job up in Arizona. You ain't the only one who has a brain." He remained quiet. I stared at him this time.

"I'm sorry." But I doubt he is.

"Yeah." I rolled myself to the kitchen. I sat in there for awhile, just staring at the fridge. The doctor advised no beer for awhile. Boy, this was gonna be hard.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE 


	19. Immobile

Just so you know, this is morning, around one or two PM. Two-Bit nags Dally until he blockes Two-Bit's wheels.

If you think my chapters are becoming shorter, I'll make them longer as I go on if you want me to.

* * *

"I want beer!"

"No, Two-Bit."

"I want beer!"

"No, Two-Bit."

"I want beer!"

"No, Two-Bit."

"I want beer!"

"No, Two-Bit."

This continued for a while, me and Dally going back an forth; all I wanted was a beer or two... or ten. But he wouldn't let me. Some friend he is. Anyways, he resorted to pulling me backwards(one of his new favorite things to do to me) into the living room and blocking my wheels with a few of Pony's books, so I couldn't move. I had my favorite spot to sit in me wheel-chair, right next to the couch, the side away from the door. But I couldn't move back to roll around the books. Damn you, Dallas. He had disappeared into the kitchen with Darry to help him with dinner. Makes me think my food will be poisoned.

After a few, Pony and Johnny came looping in after school. I looked up at them and smiled. They sat down on the couch, saying a quiet hello.

"Hey boys!" I greeted.

"Hey Two-Bit. How are you feeling."

"Good, 'cept Dallas kinda made me immobile."

"Want me to unblock your wheels?" Johnny asked. As if Dally had cat ears, he popped his head out of the kitchen, glaring hard at me, then looked at Johnny.

"Don't unblock Two-Bit. He'll roll away or come and bug me and Darry about beer." he said. I made a face at him as he turned back to the kitchen. Johnny looked at me.

"You're not allowed to have beer?"

"Not for the first week or so." I sighed, slouching down in my chair. "I feel so empty inside." I muttered. Pony musta felt sorry cause he got up and pulled the table in front of me. He and Johnny sat on the other side of me and dealt out a hand of poker. I looked at him, then picked up my cards. I looked at them, threw out three, and got three new ones. I waited as Johnny took a turn, then as Pony took one and laid out a new card. I thought for a moment. I passed my turn. The front door slammed open and in came Steve and Soda. They were mumbling about something. I think the DX was closed today. Anyways, Pony told me it was my turn. All the cards were out, so I laid down my hand, grinning with pride.

"A royal flush?" Johnny gasped, "How'd you...?"

"Cheater!"

"I didn't cheat!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"How could I cheat? I haven't had my hands on a deck of cards all day."

"Good point." I passed my cards back to Pony and laid back.

"I bet Steve and Soda wanna play poker, play with them." I said, "I don't want to play again." They nodded and moved the table back to where it was earlier. I began to look around my chair for my crutches. I finally found them folded up in a side pocket on the chair. I took them out and pulled them back to my height. I used one of them to help myself up. Once I was on one foot, I grabbed the other one and placed both feet down. It hurt, a lot. But I needed to work my legs until I could walk without pain. I took a step and moved the crutches in front of me. I continued to repeat the process. Soda saw me attempting to walk.

"Two-Bit, what are you doing?"

"Trying to walk."

"Two-Bit, go sit back down." I heard Darry bark at me.

"Shaddup, Dar. It's not my fault Dally blocked my wheels so I can't go nowhere." Darry turned and glared at Dally, who glared right back. "Stevie, open the door, please."

"If Darry says for you to sit down, you should sit down."he said, laying down his hand. Soda cursed at him, slamming down his cards.

"Fine... I'll get it."

"Don't break a leg."

"Such support..." I said, using my foot to open the front door. I kicked through the screen door and left. I didn't wanna go back to the Curtis house. But somehow I had. Anyways, I stumbled down the stairs and made my way to the sidewalk. I just hoped I wasn't gonna get jumped. But apparently, my hopes were too high for demand.

* * *

Betcha know what's gonna happen next. REVIEW!


	20. Kidnapped

Them damn Socs

Disclaimer, I do not own The Outsiders(but some day, i will TRY!)

* * *

It felt like I was hobbling, trying to walk with the crutches jammed under my armpits. I was headed home cause my mom didn't call to tell Darry to take me home or anything. It was harder than I thought, walking when I'm crippled. Although, it was kinda fun. Then I spotted it. The mustang tailing me. Damn, that mustang. I stopped and let it pull up beside me. They were Socs alright. The driver took a good look at me.

"Two-Bit Matthews?" he asked.

"Waddya want, ape-face?" I asked, no tin the mood to be jumped.

"What happened to you?"

"What does it look like?" I began to walk, the mustang gong the same speed as me.

"Looks like you're crippled."

"No shit."

"What's with you?"

"I'm not in the mood for a jumping right now." The driver looked back at his passengers. Then the car stopped. I knew that wasn't a good thing, so I picked up the pace as much as I could. Surprisingly, it was pretty fast; the Socs had to run to keep on me. I tripped on a dent in the sidewalk and fell forward, bracing myself for the ground coming up to reach me. But it didn't I stopped just a foot above it. There was a hand on my chest, and noticing the class ring on his hand, it was the Soc. He pulled me to my feet as the other two guys got my crutches. This is getting weirder by the minute. I looked at them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, all shrilly. It was as if they were meaning to help for once. But the Soc didn't reply. Then, the next thing I knew was the Soc pressing a wet rag to my mouth and nose. I inhaled the scent of the liquid and became drowsy. Then I passed out.

--x-X-x--

**3rd Person POV**

"Where's Two-Bit?" Darry asked when he came out of the kitchen, followed by Dally. Soda and Steve looked up at him.

"Dunno, he left."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't anyone go with him? He's crippled for Christ's sake!" Dally yelled.

"Guys! The Socs could jump him easily!" Darry yelled, making everyone jump.

"Where do you think he went?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know... we should split up and search for him." Darry offered, "Dallas and I should go to Soc territory to look, Johnny, you and Ponyboy should search the lot. Steve, search Bucks, and Soda, search Two-Bit's house." he instructed. They all nodded and got up. Soda was out first, followed by Steve, Johnny, and Pony. Dally and Darry left last. As they scattered, Dally stared at Darry.

"Do you think a Soc got him?"

"Most likely..." he answered as he got into the truck with Dally. Once Dally was in, Darry started the engine and sped down the road.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope so."

--x-X-x--

**Two-Bit POV**

When I came to, I was bound and gagged in some dark room which looked like a basement almost. I sat up and pressed my back against the wall behind me. It was cold and sent a chill down my spine. My hands were bounded on my lap. My tongue stroked the piece of cloth in my mouth, trying to force it out. It wouldn't budge, it was tied tightly on the back of my head. I sighed through my nose, then began to growl at the pit of my throat. This was terrible. I kinda wished I could scream, or at least talk. Then I notice my feet weren't bounded. But I still couldn't walk without crutches.

"So you're finally up, eh, Two-Bit?" a voice called. I looked up the staircase at the damned Soc who first kidnaped me.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked him as he climbed down the stairs. He approached me. He wasn't answering, so I asked again, "What are you gonna do–." but I was cut short when he bent down and forced a kiss on me.

--x-X-x--

**3rd Person POV**

"Darry, go to Two-Bit's house." Dally finally said when they had circled the Soc territory a few times.

"Soda is there, he can cover it."

"Just do it." he ordered. Darry turned the truck and headed back to the East side. They were silent the whole way there. Once they got there, Dally jumped out of the house and ran to Two-Bit's front door. He barged in, seeing Soda sitting on the couch.

"Dally?"

"If Darry asks, I'm in Two-Bit's room, but don't let him go in." Dally ordered, trotting up the stairs.

"Alright, Dal." Soda muttered, flipping the channel. Dally made his way to Two-Bit's room and went in. He shut the door and locked it. Then, Dal looked in the dresser and found the white polo, the madras, and the white pants. Now all he needed was a wig and he'd be set.

* * *

Dallys turn!! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	21. Dress up

I don't own The Outsiders. Not only does Dally dress up, our oldest greaser does too. And Two-Bit? He's kinda bad off.

**

* * *

**

**Dally POV**

"I know he has a wig somewhere around here..." I muttered to myself. I began to snoop around. There was a long, brown haired wig in a closet. I took it then took out my knife. I cut it short as best as I could. I hoped it looked better when I put it on. It was a good thing Two-Bit and I were the same sizes. I stripped down to my boxer briefs and slid on the white pants. Then, I slid on the white polo, then puled the madras over it. I folded my hair to the top of my head and pulled on the wig. Damn, this felt so wrong in so many ways. I went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked a lot different; I didn't look too hot with brown hair instead of blonde. But the clothing fit me pretty well so I guessed that was a good sign. I used his comb to neaten my wig so I'd look like a damned Soc.

"I guess that's that." I muttered, leaving the bathroom. I found a knife on his dresser and took it, sliding it into my pocket just in case. Two knives. I rubbed my hands down on my pants an left his room. Going down the stairs, I saw Soda and Darry sitting on the couch, waiting for me. Darry looked up first. He got up and had a look in his eye like he'd kill me.

"What are you doing here, you Soc?" he asked with his teeth clenched.

"Shut up, Darrel." I said. He froze and looked at me as I came up to him.

"Dallas?"

"What?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"It's a wig, you idiot." Soda was staring at me too.

"I remember that wig," he said, "It was the one that Two-Bit used to trick me and Steve." I grinned.

"So I really look like a Soc?"

"Hell you do." Soda said.

"That's the idea." I said, messing with the wig.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna go look for him personally."

–x-X-x–

**Two-Bit POV**

I kicked off the guy, causing extreme pain to my leg, "What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed. The gag was now hanging at my neck. I swear, if my arms weren't tied, I'd so choke him right now. He was looking at me, grinning like a fag. His hand made it's way to my upper thigh. I growled low in my throat at him. "Dude, back off."

"Who's gonna make me?" He asked, going higher. My hands were reaching for my pocket knife, like I always did, but it wasn't there. I remember the police taking it from me. I just had to hope someone would come down here and help me out. I realized he was working with my belt.

"Stop it, fag." I said. He ignored me and got it off. I rolled my eyes. This was bugging me. I worked my hands, scratching the rope binding my hands. I felt it beginning to work, but I bet my hands will be bleeding when I was done. Damn, my legs were throbbing. He was now lifting my shirt up and began to lick me. Okay, yuck. I swear, I'm gonna barf on him, but I'd only be so lucky. Guess I wasn't.

–x-X-x–

**Dally POV**

Darry refused for me to go alone, but he didn't have any Soc clothes. Or... so I thought. He had gone down to his house, leaving me and Soda alone. I glanced at him and found him giggling at me.

"What?"

"You look weird."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Soda, shut up."

"Okay." There was a silence, "But you do look funny." I slapped him across the head, making him whine like a hurt puppy. I just stared at him. Now, all we had to do was wait for Darry to return. He rolled up in his blue ford, dressed in one of those jock jackets and tan pants. NO hair grease either, and he had what looked like a blonde wig. I noticed the jacket had his high schools logo on it.

"Get in Dallas." he ordered. I did then looked back at Soda, who was frowning at us. "What is it, Pepsi-Cola?"

"I feel so left out." he said.

"Get in, Soda, we can use you for something. Like we kidnapped you or something." I said, making Darry glare at me.

"We can't use him like that."

"Soda, do you wanna help like that?" I asked. Soda looked at Darry for a moment.

"Can I, Dar?" he asked, giving him puppy-dog eyes. Darry couldn't stand puppy-dog eyes. He opened the door and pulled his seat up for Soda to climb in. Soda got in, repeating thank you over and over again. I smiled at his enthusiasm. As we sped down the road, I stared at Dar. A blonde Darry? Geez, this was scary.

"Darry, where'd you get the wig?"

"Halloween. Pony made me dress up. I cut it short though."

"What were you?"

"You."

* * *

REVIEW!


	22. Lance and Robert Van Winkle

Dally, Darry, and Soda get to the house and...

I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

"Get offa me you fucking fag!" I yelled as he laid me down on the floor. It was cold, it sent a chill down my spine again. He had literally cut my shirt off with a knife, so he didn't have to untie his hands. I was still trying to wretch my hands out of the rope. He was kissing my navel. Then, his hands wrapped around the top of my jeans. "I swear, I'm gonna kick your ass–."

"How?" He ripped the button off the top of my jeans and ripped the zipper down. He got them off and tossed them aside. When he faced me, I hacked back and spit on him. It hit him square in the eye. Wiping it off, he clenched a fist and slugged be across the face a few times. Finally, I caught his hand in my mouth and bit down hard, tasting the blood that filled my mouth. But I didn't let go. He was slugging me again, but I locked my jaw and didn't let go. He was screaming for help; apparently his crew was upstairs. The two guys came down and saw me biting the shit out of the guys hand. They grabbed me; one plugged my nose and the other grabbed my throat. I let go, gasping for air when they pinned my head down by pressing onto my forehead. I couldn't move. One guy went down to where my legs were and pinned me down. Okay, now I couldn't move. I spit on another guy, this time it was reddish. He cursed at me and slugged me once. My face ached now. Damn it all.

"Hey, Chad, hurry with this guy, he's tough, it'll be any moment before he breaks through." one guy yelled at the guy on me. He looked over at the guy at my head and glared.

"I'm working at it, idiot."

"You know... you could let me go." I said, huffing a little. He grinned at me.

"Gag him."

–x-X-x–

**Dally POV**

"I thought I heard something over there." Darry said, pointing at a house. "All the lights are off, except that basement window over there. That has a light coming out of it." he was mumbling. I looked over.

"Let's try it."

We were all out of the truck, Darry had hidden the truck behind a weeping willow's leaves. I was surprised they even had one. It was a good thing they did. Anyways, I had found some rope in Darry's truck bed. I used it to tie Soda's arms up loosely, so he could slip out of it. We tested it a few times, just to make sure.

"Now, Soda, just act pissed. Dally, do we need fake names?"

"Dunno."

"Well, just in case... you'll be Robert and I'll be..." he thought for a moment, "Lance."

"Wow, very original." I teased. Rob? Oh well. "Well, let's hurry." I grabbed onto the nape of Soda's neck. He told me it didn't hurt, so I was glad. Darry, or should I say Lance, held onto Soda's hands. We went forward to the house. Once on the porch, Darry knocked on the door. One guy came to the door. He looked at me, then at Darry, then grinned at Soda.

"Hey grease. How'd you get caught?"

"Same way you did to Two-Bit." Darry said, making his voice slightly higher. He sounded younger.

"Who are you two?"

"Lance." I said, making my voice a bit higher and pointing to Darry, "And Robert." I pointed to myself

"Robert who?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Robert Van Winkle."

"That's weird." he commented.

"Something wrong with it?"

"Naw. Hey, so you're Lance Van Winkle?" Darry nodded, silently chuckling to himself. Soda became impatient.

"Let me go!" he began to wail. The kid in front of us laughed loudly.

"Bring him in." he said. We walked in, Darry closed the door behind us. The kid told us to sit and keep a good, firm grip on Soda. What he didn't know was Soda had slipped his hands out but kept his hands behind his back. When he opened what looked like the basement door, we heard a loud scream. That was when me and Darry and Soda leapt up and ran to the kid. Darry kicked him down the stairs, alerting the other three down there that we were here. Then, we heard soft crying.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE

Oh, and Robert Van Winkle is Vanilla Ice's real name. I was bored and I decided to use him as a joke.


	23. Raped

Dally finds Two-Bit.

I do not own The Outsiders

**

* * *

**

**Dally POV**

I was the first one down there, I had jumped off of the top of the stairs onto a guy. I guessed Soda and Darry followed because I heard them cursing at two of the guys. I was slugging the guy hard. Finally, I noticed the guy was passed out. I kicked his side and left Darry and Soda to take care of the other three. I went right to the huddled figure in the shadow of stair case. The kid was curled up, crying fully, not caring that he was crying in front of us. Then I noticed, he was laying in a small puddle of blood settled right at his hips. His clothed were settled a few feet from him. I knew the worst: he was raped. When I turned him over, I felt like crying myself. Two-Bit was crying, looking right at me. He froze, still staring at me, and still crying. Then, his face got guarded and hard.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, SOC! DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed. I pulled him into me and rubbed his head and tried to shush him. "LET ME GO!"

"T-Two-Bit, calm down, man..." I muttered, making his actions freeze. His tears were soaking my madras as he shoved his face into my chest.

"D-Dally..." he cried out. "Dally..." I hugged him closer, refusing to let him go. I wasn't gonna let him get hurt again. Never again.

–x-X-x–

**Two-Bit POV**

It might not have been long, but is scared the hell out of me. It truly did. I clutched onto Dally's madras and cried into his chest. I didn't care that I was crying, I was allowed to. I mean, c'mon, I was raped! He was stroking my hair and clutched harder to me. There were two more people there with him, I could tell. I didn't know who they were, I couldn't hear them clearly. Then, there was a hand on my back. It was large and warm. I looked up at him. It was Darry. Behind him was Soda, looking like he was gonna cry himself.

"Two-Bit..." Darry started, "Are you okay...?" I glared at him, still having tears fall down my face.

"How do you think I am?! I was just raped for Christ's sake, damn it!" I yelled, crying even more. Dally turned my head and pressed me back into him. I didn't care, he was warm and comforted me. I felt something like a coat cover me. I looked at it. It was a jock jacket with Darry's high school logo. I pulled it around me tighter; I was cold. Dally loosened his grip on me. I saw that tears now stained his face. "I'm sorry, Dally..." I said. He smiled softly.

"Don't be..."

Damn it all.

–x-X-x–

We got back to the Curtis' house a few minutes later. They hurried me into the house; I didn't have anything on except a jacket, the Soc destroyed my clothing. No one was there. My legs still hurt, I was using Dally for support.

"Where are they?" I asked, my voice husky.

"Looking for you. Don't worry, we'll get them." Darry said. He was leading me to the shower, supporting me the whole was. "Just get in the shower. I'll get you some clothes from your house and bring them here." he said, leaving me in the bathroom. He shut the door. I sighed and turned the shower on. I slid off the jacket and slipped into the shower, using the wall for support. It was warm, not like the cold ones I have at home. I thought for a moment. Kendra. I slammed my fist against the wall, cracking the tile a bit. She must not know about this. I pressed my forehead onto the wall. She just cant. I finished cleaning the blood off of me and shut off the water. I got out and grabbed a towel. I must of been a little too fast. Darry didn't leave clothes. I left the bathroom, using the wall to support myself, with only the towel around my waist. Dally looked up at me.

"Are you gonna be alright?" he asked.

"I'll live. It hurts like hell to stand, my damned legs still wont accept walking." I said, stumbling to Darry's chair. Dally looked at me as I sat down.

"Well, you're walking..."

"Only cause I lost my crutches." I squirmed, my ass hurt too. Stupid Soc.

"I'm glad you ain't... you know, dead."

"Me too," I grinned softly, then chuckled, "Robert Van Winkle, where'd that come from?"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	24. So Young

Two-Bit regrets about Tim's death.

**

* * *

**

**Two-Bit POV**

Darry came back after a few, followed by Pony, Johnny, and Steve. Dally said Soda was in his room, sleeping. I looked at Darry and motioned for him not to tell the other three. He nodded and let them in. Pony and Johnny looked like they wanted to jump on me, but Steve held them back. I noticed I was covered in bruises and a cut or two. Instead, they both hugged me. I hugged back and smiled.

"Hey guy, you okay?" Johnny asked.

"I will be." I said.

"You sure?" Pony asked. I nodded. Darry pried them off of me and handed me the clothes. I tried to get up, but it hurt. Pony helped me up and I used him for support. He leaded me to Darry's room and left me there. He shut the door, leaving me sitting on the bed. I took off the towel and pulled on the boxers Darry got me. Then, I pulled on the jeans and the T-shirt. I stumbled to my feet and leaned against the wall. When I opened the door, Darry rushed to me with my wheel chair. I sat down and rolled myself to my corner and sat there. I scratched the back of my head; my hair was ungreased again. Memories. It was so uncomfortable to sit, I squirmed for a minute. Dally noticed and motioned for me to keep the squirming down a bit. I tried. Finally, slouching in my chair, I found a comfortable spot. I rubbed a hand through my hair. I remembered six months ago.

I had been woken by Kendra that morning. She was jumping on me and it was annoying. But I didn't really mind. Anyways, I noticed she had cut her hair unruly short, like mine was. She even greased it. She looked just like me. Then she told me to dress like her to fool Steve. And I did. I remember, there were Socs who followed me. I out ran them and hid in the DX with Soda. When they left, Soda kissed me. That was too funny. Then, when Kendra showed up, we went on with the plan to fool Steve, and we did.

Then we went to the Curtis house to get me a shirt. Of course, Kendra doesn't like him, so she wanted to fool him too. It didn't work and he found us out. I thought it was funny. Then I got one of Darry's shirts and went out to get Pony and Johnny from the movies. But I didn't get to them, I was jumped. I got a nasty, but tuff, cut on my neck from it. Then, I remembered it was Dally and Tim who saved me.

_Tim._

Tim was there to look after me, even though I was much older than him. He wanted to protect me and Dally for some odd reason. I don't know why, he just did.

_Steve got me pregnant._

I remembered that Kendra said it was Steve who got her pregnant. But it wasn't Steve. I soon found that out by shooting him. I found out it was Tim who got her pregnant.

_Tim._

Tim saved me once... he got Kendra pregnant six months later. And Dally killed him, because he thought Tim killed me. But he didn't. I'm alive and Tim is dead. Tim should be alive. I should be dead. I owed Tim back with my life. And I helped to take it away. He was so young. He was only eighteen. That's fucking young.

"Two-Bit, you're crying." I jumped and looked at Steve, who was staring at me. "Are you okay?" I wiped my tears away hurriedly.

"I'm fine." I said.

"But."

"Don't worry. I was just thinking." I assured. He was still staring at me.

"I know you don't want to tell anyone what happened. Soda wouldn't tell me. Dally and Darry wouldn't either." he was saying, "But you're pretty beat up. Anyway I can know what happened?" he finally asked. I looked up at him. He looked back.

"Can I trust you?"I asked. He stared at me again.

"Yeah. If it's that important." he said. I squirmed again. He cocked his head to the side. "You can tell me." I looked around. No one was there.

"I was kidnapped, as you know."

"Yeah."

"And... well... the Soc kinda..." I squirmed again. Steve went white, as if he'd just figured it out.

"You mean he...?"

"Yeah."

"That's horrible." I nodded. He looked like he was gonna hug me any minute now.

"Don't hug me." He laughed, making me laugh too.

Although I don't think I'll ever be the same again.

* * *

Geez, I felt like crying myself while writing this.

REVIEW PLEASE


	25. No Where Alone

Dally refuses to let Two-Bit go anywhere alone, even to bed. (lol)

**

* * *

**

**Two-Bit POV**

Darry made me hit the mattress and get some rest. Of course, I had trouble getting there, but I also refused help from anyone. I got there, after tripping a few times of course. When I finally got there, I laid down, taking up most of the bed. I didn't care, Darry'd just move me when he decided to go to bed too. I laid there, staring at the ceiling. I just couldn't figure out why this whole thing was tearing me up inside. I mean, I didn't kill Tim. Did I? I rolled on my side, sighing at the sharp pain in my leg. I doubt my legs would heal in time for me to do any rumbles any time soon. And my ass still hurt. I face was pressed against the cold surface where Darry's bed met the wall. It felt good, my face was hot. I liked Darry's bed, but his pillow messed up my hair.

"Move over a bit, Two-Bit." said a deep voice. The bed sank on the opposite side of me, I figured it was Darry, so I moved my leg over. But he didn't get under the blankets. An arm was slung over me and hot breath was at the nape of my neck.

"Darry?"

"Guess again." I noticed a small tuft of hair in my face; it was white-blonde and long.

"Dally?"

"Bingo." he whispered, pulling me closer.

"Where's Darry?"

"Couch. He told me to take the bed with you." I chuckled, turning to face him. His eyes were closed.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't get under the blankets, dude." I said, grinning at him. He opened an eye, then closed it again.

"I'm okay."

"If you get sick, I ain't takin' care of you." I said, turning back to the wall. I heard him chuckle into the back of my neck.

"I ain't gonna get sick, idiot."

"What ever you say."

–x-X-x–

I woke up first. Dally was laying with his back to me, his arms folded in front of him. I looked at him and grinned. I had thought for sure he would leave in the middle of the night for Darry to sleep here. Anyways, I got up and, with the help of the wall, went to the bathroom. I leaned on the sink and took a good look in the mirror. I didn't look different, at least in the face. My eyes were still gray, my hair was still long and light brown, my expression... changed a lot. Just my expression. That's the only difference. Instead of a comical grin, I was frowning. I tried to crack a grin, I really did, but I just couldn't.

I turned on the water, ice cold, and dipped my face in it. It sent a shock through my body, waking me up. Reaching for a towel, Dally came in. I looked at him before drying my face. "Did I wake you?" I asked. He grunted.

"Naw... Just time for me to wake up." he said. He was headed to the toilet and working his pants button. I took that as the invitation to get out. I stumbled out and shut the door behind me. I went out to the living room and saw that Darry was awake, reading the paper in his chair. I looked at him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Two-Bit, you okay?"

"Yeah..." I muttered, staggering into the kitchen. Darry musta followed me, cause he cut in front of me and opened the fridge. He took out a few eggs, maybe seven or eight. I noticed and looked at him.

"Did everyone sleep over?" I asked, watching him try to balance the eggs. He nodded and put the eggs down.

"Yeah... Steve is in Pony and Soda's room, Johnny is on the couch, I was in the chair, and you know where Dally was." He said, getting out a pan. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Doesn't matter." He cracked an egg into the pan. My legs began to throb, so I sat down. Darry took a look at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I was rubbing my legs.

"Yeah..."

"You should get back in your wheel-chair."

"No way." I barked, "I feel like a fucking old man." I said, making him laugh. "I'll just go sit down." I said, getting back up. I staggered to the living room and plopped down in Darry's chair.

"Hey." called a voice from the front door. I looked up and saw Kendra walking in, wearing my ripped jeans and one of my Mickey Mouse shirts.

"Kendra, when'd you get out?" Darry called from the kitchen.

"Last night." she muttered, staring at me. I waved at her, like an idiot of course.

"Hi, Ken."

"Hey Keith. How are you."

"Could be better. Could be much better." I said. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Why? What happened?" I was about to say, I was raped, damn it, leave me alone, but I caught myself.

"My legs hurt like hell..."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't stab me..."

"I started this whole thing, it's my fault." said Kendra, sitting down on the arm of the chair. She was staring hard at me.

"No it ain't." I assured, rubbing her head. She swatted my hand away.

"You know it is. You know it was my fault!" she began to yell.

"Shut your mouth, kid." I finally said. I got up, staggering. She grew white. I was leaning against a wall.

"You're pretty bad off."

"No shit." I sighed, taking a few steps forward. "I'm goin' home." I said, staggering to the door.

"Not without me." I turned to see Dally, standing in the doorway of Darry's room. "I ain't lettin' you go alone, man." he told me, walking up to me. I looked at him, then grinned.

"Alright." I muttered as I walked out the door, "I've never had a bodyguard before."

* * *

Gotta admit, this was just a filler/rambling chapter or whatever you want to call it.

REVIEW!


	26. Court

Court day!

**

* * *

**

**Two-Bit POV**

Dally wouldn't let me out of his sight, it was annoying. But, at least he didn't carry me down the street, like his eyes said he would. But I still staggered a few feet in front of him. We got to my house after a few minutes. He was staring at me the whole time.

"Stop staring at me, Dal."

"Hmpf."

"Don't get in trouble on your way back, or I'll come by and kill ya myself." I said, then slammed the door in his face. When I turned around, my mom was on me in a second.

"Keith!" she yelped, hugging me. I laughed and rubbed her back. I was still taller than her. She looked up at me, almost crying herself. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't get you out of the hospital or called Darrel yesterday, I was so busy at work." she managed to say in one breath.

"Geez, mom, calm down, I ain't dead." I said, chuckling. She was rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." I said, pealing her off of me. I staggered to the stairs. Halfway up them, she spoke up.

"Want me to cancel your flight to Arizona?" I turned to face her.

"No. I want to go. I need this job." I said, taking another step up the stairs, then I froze, "For Kendra and her kid."

--TWO DAYS LATER--

Court

"Mr. Matthews, to the stand please." said a voice. I looked up. It was court day, Dally and I were defending against the plaintiff, Mr. and Mrs. Shepard, who were not drunk for once. Angela Shepard was sitting directly behind her mother, Curly was directly behind his father. I felt bad for them, losing a son and all. "Mr. Matthews, please come to the stand."

"I'm comin', shaddup and wait for a moment." I barked, standing. I grabbed my cane; I refused to have a wheel-chair, canes are better, and I made my way to the stupid little box beside the big guy in the black robe. Some guy, I think he was the bailiff, stopped me and held a Bible in front of me. He mimed me to put my hand on it, so I did.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Huh?" I asked, "Oh... yeah." I said, grinning at the guy. He glared at me as I stumbled to the stand. I sat down and waited.

"So, your name is Keith?" the lawyer for the Shepard's asked, casually. I nodded.

"But my nickname is Two-Bit."

"Two-Bit?"

"Hey, I gotta get my two bit's worth in, man." I said, grinning. The judge cracked a laugh. He's weird, I thought.

"Anyways, you were there the night Timothy Shepard was murdered?"

"Yes, sir." I said, trying to be polite.

"Did you witness his death?" he asked me.

"Naw, I mean, it was kinda hard to keep focused when you have a huge gash in your chest and Darry leaning over you, blocking your view." I cracked, laughing a little.

"A gash?"

"Yeap, a knife stab." I said, grinning.

"Could you explain?"

"Well... I went down to the river bed where Tim was, intending to kill him for gettin' my sister pregnant and refusing to take care of the kid. Me and him began to fight, with switchblades of course, and it kinda went far and he..." I stopped and made an action of a blade going into my chest, "stabbed me."

"Then what happened?"

"I fell and the next thing I knew, Darry and Johnny were over me, stopping the bleeding." I said, "That's about it."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him.

"So, Keith. I hear you might not be able to walk normally for at least a year or two."

"Yeah, but I'm fine with that as long as I can get places."

"Alright."he finished, "Nothing more, your honor."

"Can I go home?"

"No, just go back." I grinned and got up. I staggered past the bailiff and sat back next to Dally. He looked at me, frowning. I grinned at him.

"May I call Mr. Winston to the stand?" the lawyer asked. Dally stood and went to the stand. He was stopped by the bailiff and asked the same question I was. He answered and went to the stand. Then, the lawyer asked the same questions until Dally told him he knew who killed Tim.

"So, who killed Tim?" the lawyer asked, seriously. Dally leaned back in the chair and laced his hands behind his head.

"I did." And with that, Mrs. Shepard bent over and began to cry, like she had wanted to for a long time. Mr. Shepard was soothing her, or at least trying to.

"You did?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I thought he killed Two-Bit." he said, "Tim was my best friend, but him killing someone in my gang, I couldn't handle it."

"No further questions, your honor." the lawyer finally said to the judge. The judge dismissed Dally and the lawyer from the stand. Dally sat next to me, sighing. Everyone became quiet as the jury left the room.

About thirty minutes later, they returned and all but one sat down. The one guy had a slip of paper. He was looking around the room, then his eyes fell on me. He had a sad expression on his face, made me confused. Then, when he looked at Dally, he narrowed his eyes.

"Have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked. The man nodded.

"We have, your honor."

"Lets hear it."

"In the case of Keith Matthews, we find the defendant..." he paused, allowing me to look behind me to see Kendra and my mom praying. I also saw Darry, Soda, Steve, and Johnny(Pony's at school), looking at me. I winked and turned back to the guy in the jury, "Not guilty in all charges." A roar of clapping erupted behind me, making me feel good. But then, I saw Dally. He was frowning.

"And in the case of Dallas Winston?"

"In the case of Dallas Winston... we find him..." he paused again. I was staring at Dally, "Guilty of all charges." Dally's face flushed white. I looked back at Darry and the others. Johnny was crying, Soda was hugging Steve, hiding his face and Darry looked hard. I looked back at Dally. He was wringing his hands on his shirt tail. I frowned and patted him on the shoulder. He looked at me and tried to smile. The judge was looking over some notes he took for a few, figuring out Dally's sentence. When he got it, he looked up.

"I sentence Dallas Winston to... ten years in prison." A lot of people began to clap, they were all on the Shepard side. It was sad. The fuzz walked over and took a hold onto Dally's shoulders and hauled him to his feet. They handcuffed him, but he looked at the judge for a moment.

"Anyway I can talk to the gang for a few?" he asked. The judge and bailiff exchanged looks. Then, he smiled up at Dally.

"Sure, one hour." he said. Dally grinned as the fuzz took off the handcuffs. "Darrel Curtis, you'll be in charge of him and you have to make sure he gets back here in an hour. Can you do that?"

"Of course sir." Darry said, standing up. He came and put a hand on Dally's shoulder. Then all us greasers stood and made our way out of the court house, followed by everyone else too. We piled into Darry's car and drove down to the Curtis house, which was only a few minuted away. The whole way down there, Johnny was clutching to Dally for dear life.

I can't believe Dallas Winston is going to the cooler for ten years.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	27. Airport

They're at the airport, so say "Good bye Two-Bit!"

Two-Bit: Good bye Two-Bit!

**

* * *

**

**Two-Bit POV**

We got to the house; Dally sat down on the couch with Johnny stil hanging on him. He didn't want Dally to go to the cooler. Neither did the rest of us. Darry had gone to the kitchen phone and was calling Pony's school, Steve was sitting in my wheel-chair(which had not moved since two days ago, and Soda was sitting next to Johnny. I stood, leaning on my cane, in the doorway. I was looking at Dally, who was whispering for Johnny to stop his crying. But it didn't work. He just cried more. Darry came back and looked at us.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to get Pony from school." he said, grabbing his keys. Soda stood and patted Johnny to follow.

"Me and Johnnycake are goin' too." Soda said, leading Johnny to follow Darry. Darry nodded, leaving the room, followed by Soda and Johnny. That left just me, Dally, and Steve. I looked at Dally, who looked back.

"Ten years?" I asked, "Ain't that a bit... harsh?"

"I guess it is, but I can't do nothin' bout it."

"You could be on good behavior." Steve said, grinning, "But that ain't the Dally I know." Dally thought for a moment. He was still staring at me, then he looked at Steve, then the ceiling.

"I guess I could be on good behavior... to get out earlier..."

"But that depends on how good you are... at least you ain't in for life, like most murderers are."

"Guess that's true..." he muttered, getting up and going to the kitchen. I sat on the couch, next to Steve who was in my wheel-chair. He looked at me, grinning.

"This wheel-chair makes me feel old, I see why you got a cane."

Pony came in first, he looked around for Dally, who was still in the kitchen. Me and Steve pointed to the kitchen and he was off in a sprint. We heard a crash and Dally cussing at Pony for jumping on him. The rest filed in and we all began to talk among ourselves. Dally and Pony joined us after a few. Before we knew it, it had been around forty-five minutes had passed and Darry had to take Dally back to the court house by himself. We all said out goodbyes, Johnny and Pony hugged him, and Dally waved us goodbye.

We all knew that ten years was gonna be a long time without Dally.

And me.

–**A FEW DAYS LATER–**

Airport

"Now remember, Keith, write every week and visit any weekend you can." my mom was saying. I was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a trench coat. Mom made me wear the coat. Anyways, everyone, except Dally, was there. Darry was grinning at me, Steve and Soda were fighting over something, and Pony and Johnny were hugging me. I was leaning on my cane and smiling at them. Kendra was there too, eating airport food, yuck. She had been eating a lot lately, but she was eating for two after all. Once Pony and Johnny let me go, I stuffed my hand in my pocket. Soda and Steve were wrestling on the floor; Darry looked up and saw them. He kicked Steve in the side and picked up Soda by his shirt.

"C'mon, boys, say bye to Two-Bit, his plane will be called soon." Dar said, pushing Soda towards me. Soda was bickering, then stopped and grinned at me.

"So, you're really going to Arizona?"

"If I wasn't, we wouldn't be here."

"Well," he extended his hand, "Good luck with your job." I took his hand, shook it, then pulled him into a hug. He was laughing. I patted him on the pack, then let him go. He backed up and Steve came forward.

"Yeah, man, good luck." he told me, patting my shoulder. I smiled.

"Thanks, and sorry bout that right there," I said, pointing the scrape where the bullet skinned his cheek. He nodded.

"Don't worry."

"Alright. Take care," then I pulled his ear close to my mouth, "And if your father tries to beat you, remember, I'll have extra room in my apartment, you can stay down there and blow off some steam for a weekend." I whispered. I heard him chuckle, then he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." He pulled away and went back to Soda. Then, Darry came to me and smiled. He was holding a blue DX bag in one hand. I looked down at it and looked back at him. He was grinning.

"So you'll visit any weekend you can?" asked Dar, grinning. I nodded.

"Yeah, and I'll be sure to visit you first, Dar." I said.

"Thanks." and he handed me the bag, "Don't open it till you get on the plane."

"Alright, alright." I said, putting the bag in my trench coat pocket. He gave ma a pat on the back and went back to the others.

"_Flight 35 to Phoenix, Arizona will be taking off in about five minutes. Please hurry to your station or you will miss your flight. Flight 35 to Phoe–."_

"That's my ride, ya'll. I got to go." I grabbed my bag. "Someone say Hi to Dallas for me, okay?"

"Alright." Darry replied. I hugged my mom, then went to Kendra. She was grinning at me.

"You take care, Keith." she said. I noticed she had a little mustard on the side of her mouth. I licked my thumb and wiped it off. She squealed, violently wiping my spit off of her cheek. "EW, KEITH!" She yelled. I grinned at her.

"You take care of yourself and your kid, sis." I said, kissing her cheek. She wiped her cheek again, making a face. I smiled, grabbing my bag. I picked it up and staggered over to the oor to my plane where a formal looking lady was. She took my ticket and I went through the doors. It looked funny, it was a long hallway and at the end were two doors. I went through them and smiled at the two guys there. One took my bag and the other pointed to the plane. I looked back at the closed doors and sighed. Well, it was now or never. I waddled over to the stairs, getting snickers from the two guys. I looked back at them, and smiled.

"You try walking after being stabbed in the chest." I said, making them stop laughing. I nodded to them, and climbed up the stairs. I walked down the aisle and saw my seat, 328. I sat down in the middle seat and slouched down. Then I remembered the bag Darry gave me. I took it out and looked in it. On top, was a brown bag. I opened it and grinned as I took the object out. It was the Mickey Mouse clock. Then I noticed that at the bottom of the bag was a can, wrapped in brown paper. I took it out and unwrapped it. I chuckled. No wonder he said for me to open here. It was a beer.

I looked up and noticed that two kids, about my age, sat beside me. One was a brown haired boy and one was a blonde chick. This was gonna be a good trip. At least, the chick made it better. The boy, I could care less.

* * *

REVIEW! Oh, the next chapter will be nine years later, so don't get confused!


	28. Back in Action

Two-Bit is back! Who missed him? Oh, and a little twist(or two) in there. If you don't know who Kendra's husband is, you're on yer own! I just hope "Shaynne Curtis" helps you alot...

I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

**Nine Years Later...**

"So you're really back for good?"

"Yeah, you see, the company moved to Tulsa... not sure why..." I said, sipping a beer. It felt good to be back... even though I was 28. My birthday was a few days ago, but that's ok. I felt so old, I mean, I got the start of a beard. It's only a stubble but it's visible. It connects to my sideburns. Personally I like it, but Darry, now 29, thinks it looks funny. But he didn't have much room to talk. He hadn't shaved in a week or so according to him. It was just me and him, sitting at his house. Ponyboy, who now wants to be called by his middle name, Michael, is out working. I missed a lot, he's 23. Johnny, who works with him, is 25. They work at the local supermarket, Pony is the manager and Johnny is what he calls, second-in-command.

Steve and Soda? Well, they're in the Army. But they came back just to welcome me back. But they were still on the highway on their way here. So it was just me and Darry, alone in his house. Dally? Dallas is still in the cooler. I have to go see him after talking to Darry.

Darry got a new job at the highschool as a math teacher and he's getting paid double of what he was when he was working roofing houses. Besides, he has another job at the DX for weekends. He's manager of the DX. So he makes double of what he did nine years ago. And I'm happy for him. I hadn't seen the others, or Dally, for at least five years. For the first four, I was allowed free weekends, but the last five, I wasn't. I was so busy, I could only write. Anyways, I need to Dally and Pony and Johnny and Soda and even Steve.

Did I mention that Kendra had her child?

Did I mention she's married?

Did I mention she's married to the guy she hated most?

Her baby boy's name is Toby. Toby Shaynne Curtis. He's only eight and a half and he was a spitting image of her. But since Kendra is my twin, he looks like me, without a beard. He got brown hair and he's short, up to my waist. But he has Tim's eyes and attitude. He'd be real cute if his eyes weren't clouded. Kendra was out working and Toby was at a friends house. I had only met him once. All the weekends I stopped by, Toby was out at a friends house. He was four when I met him.

"So Darry, It was nice to catch up," I said, getting up, "But there's someone I need to speak to." I grabbed my cane, it was black with a little metal ball to grasp onto. My legs never healed completely, so I needed the cane. At least my legs didn't hurt as I walked. Darry looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure thing. I'll tell Kendra you stopped by." he said, also standing. "I need to start dinner anyways." I went to the door, grinning.

"Thanks for the beer."

"Anytime." He was still broad-shouldered, muscular Darry I knew from nine years ago. But now, he had a fatherly flare to him now. He was a bit gentler.

–x-X-x–

I got into my car, a silver mustang, I had extra money to get a new one, and started it. I drove down the road, heading to the jail. I got there after about thirty minutes. Getting out, I locked the car and headed in. There were a few police men there and a few kids in handcuffs. I looked at them and remembered when I was in here once, handcuffed and smiling. Unlike them. Anyways, I went up to the counter and leaned on the wall next to it.

"Hello sir..." one man said, then he turned and froze when he got a good look at me, "Wait... Keith Matthews?" he asked.

"Mr. Joseph." I said. I had always called him that cause I never remembered his name. He smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Keith Matthews... how long has it been?"

"Five years?"

"Yeah... wow, you changed from a snot-nosed brat to a well grown man..." he said, looking at his papers, then added, "Hopefully."

"Hey. I'm okay now, not in trouble or anything." I said, leaning on the counter. "Besides, I'm here to see someone?"

"Who's the lucky kid?" he asked, looking at me.

"He ain't a kid no more. He should at least be 26..." I mumbled, "Dallas Winston." I said. He flipped through his papers.

"That kid? The kid for murder. In for ten years?"

"Yeah, him. Can I see him?"

"Sure, Keith, why not. Booth or room?"

"Any rooms open?"

"One left, want it?"

"Sure. Why not, those booths are uncomfortable." I said, rubbing a hand on my ass. He laughed, writing down a room number on a slip of paper. He waved over another policeman and gave him the slip of paper.

"Follow Mr. Gray down the hall to room 341."

"Alrighty, Mr. Joseph." I said, smiling. The hallway was pretty long, it was lined on one side with cells and on the other with rooms. I think the rooms lined up with the cells. It was a long walk. My legs began to hurt, but I didn't show it. I was looking at the cells. In one of them was an older Angela Shepard, in another was another some Socy guy. I guess the Greaser Soc rivalry was still going on. But I wasn't a greaser anymore. I've... grown out of it.

"Okay, sir, room 341." Mr. Gray said, opening a door. I went in and sat down at the table in there. There were two chairs, a table, and no windows. It was a small white room. "Stay put for a moment, we'll bring in Dallas." he added, shutting the door. I leaned back in the chair and waited. After a few minutes, the door opened and I heard Dallas cussing out the policeman. But the policeman was just grinning and pushing him in there. "You got one hour, boys, have fun." Mr. Gray said, slamming the door. Dally came over and sat across from me.

"So..." he began. I took a good look at him. His hair was shorter, much, much shorter. It was probably only an inch long. He looked bigger, but not much. He grew a bit, but he generally looked the same, except his hair, "Who are you?"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	29. Return of Soda and Steve

Two-bit and Dally talk and Soda and Steve are back... army dudes, wow!

**

* * *

**

**Two-Bit POV**

"Who am I?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, who are you? I mean, I've never seen you before, man." Same ol' Dally. I dropped my chair forward, back to the ground, and stared at him.

"So... you don't remember me?"

"Nah."

"Keith Matthews." I said, pointing to myself. "Two-Bit." A shocked look crossed his face, then it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"No way." he muttered, still smiling, "Two-Bit?" He stood up so fast, his chair toppled over. He reached over and pulled me out of the chair and into a hug. I was shocked. I hugged back, because he began to swing me around. "How long as it been?" he asked, putting me down. I grinned at him.

"About five years."

"Why'd you stop visiting?" he asked.

"I got busy... but the company move down to Tulsa and now I live down here." I said, grinning.

"How's your legs?" he asked, poking my shin with his foot.

"Never healed completely..." I admitted. Then, I grinned at him. "So, when you gettin' out?"

"Hell, I've been on good behavior for nine years, man, I'm gettin' out at the end of the week."

"Seriously?" He was grinning like the Chessy cat.

"Why would I lie about that?"

–x-X-x–

An hour passed too fast. Me and Dally were just talking about some random stuff until the policemen came in and told him he had to go back to his cell. He left, only after giving me one last hug; I never knew him to hug me so much. Anyways, it was nice to talk to him again. I left after saying bye to Mr. Joseph. I got in my car and drove back to the Curtis house. There was a strange Army jeep parked in front of the house. I looked at it and grinned. Soda and Steve are back. I parked the car and got out, then went inside. There was an older gentleman on the couch and one standing. I looked from one to the other. They both looked at me. Both men were in Army uniforms and had really short hair. They didn't look like greasers, or Socs. I tapped my cane nervously.

"Um, hi." I greeted. They continued to stare at me.

"Hello, sir." the one standing said.

"Mind tellin' us who you are?" the other asked. I nodded.

"Matthews. Keith Matthews." I said. Then, the one sitting jumped to his feet, grinning.

"Two-Bit!" he yelled, tackling me.

"Um, hi?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Naw, sorry."

"It's me, Sodapop!" he yelled, making me yell too.

"Soda?!" I asked, "What in the world happened to your hair?"

"I had to cut it." he whined. I looked over to the other man and grinned.

"So you're Steve?"

"Yeah." he said. I guessed the Army made him hard.

"Good to see you again, Steve." I said.

"Likewise, Two-Bit."

"Geez, you grew hard." I said, rolling my eyes, "But I best not get on his bad side. He has a huge gun." I muttered, making Soda laugh. Darry, who must of been cooking, came out and grinned.

"Hey guys." he said. Soda and Steve saluted to him.

"Hello, sir!" both said in unison.

"Guys, you're idiots." he said, backing back into the kitchen. "Dinner in twenty!" he yelled. Steve sat down, followed by Soda. I stood there, leaning on my cane. They noticed.

"Hey, I thought the docs said your legs would be better in a year or two?" Soda asked.

"Welp, they never did." I said, sitting in Darry's chair. I was grinning, examining my cane. "But I got a pretty tuff cane." I added.

"Dally outta the cooler yet?" Soda asked.

"End of the week." I answered, grinning bigger.

"I hear you're back for good." said Steve, looking up at me.

"Yeah, the company moved down here. So I did too." I said, smiling, "I missed it down here." I added. "How's the Army life treating you two?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not bad, not bad." Soda said, "But they made us cut our hair."

"Yeah, sorry bout that, guys."

"But you..." said Soda, looking at me, "You cut your hair too and grew a beard..." he said, dumbfounded. I grinned, rubbing my chin.

"Looks funny."

"Gee, thanks." I was grinning though. "Anyone seen Kendra?"

"No. We haven't."

"I need to talk to her." I stood back up. I went into the kitchen and looked up at Darry. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Hey, Two-Bit." I sniffed the air.

"Whatcha baking?" I asked, grinning.

"Chicken."

"World famous Darry chicken, boy I missed that." then I looked around. "Man nothin' changed!"

"Yeah, I tried to keep it the same."

"Anyways, you know where Kendra works or when she gets back?"

"At the school and she should be back anytime now." he said.

"Alright, need any help?"

"Naw, I'm good."

* * *

REVIEW!


	30. Damn it, Pony

Kendra, Toby, Pony(Michael) and Johnny are here!

I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

"Guys, we're home!" yelled a familiar voice. I looked out of the kitchen and almost fell over at who it was. I was grinning as I walked out.

"Kendra!" I yelled, hugging her. She was grinning, hugging me back. I was so happy to see her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." she said, kissing my cheek. Then, she rubbed her lips. "Geez, rug burn..." she said.

"Hey, I like it." I said, rubbing my chin. She chuckled. "Anyways, where's Toby?" She turned her head, reached behind her, and pulled him into view. He was glaring at me, or so it seemed. I took a good look at him. He continued to glare at me. "Hey Toby."

"Hey." he muttered, jerking away from Kendra. I watched as he ran into the kitchen.

"Um..." I stuttered, "Is there something wrong with him?" I asked.

"He doesn't like you, Keith..."she said, sighing, "He only met you once, he doesn't remember..."

"Really?"

"Sorry. The only ones he likes are his father, his uncle Michael, Johnny, and me. He doesn't know Soda and Steve and he hates Dallas." Steve and Soda looked up at Kendra.

"He can meet us now!" Soda said, making Kendra jump. Her face lit up when he noticed them.

"Soda! Steve!" she yelled, running to them and hugging them. I chuckled. I looked back at the kitchen just as Darry came out with Toby in his arms.

"C'mon guys, dinner's ready. Everyone is welcome."

"No, I'm going to go see Pony and Johnny." I said. Kendra spoke up.

"Dar, who's mustang is out there?" she asked. I raised a hand.

"Mine." She got a puzzled look on her face.

"No way!"

"Yeap." I nodded, "I had extra money." I said, smiling.

"Wow, you've changed a lot..." she whispered. "What happened to you?" she asked as I made my way to the door. I turned my head to face her.

"I grew up."

–x-X-x–

"Hey, I'm here to see the manager." I said, tapping a man on the shoulder. He turned, took a look at me, and grinned. Then, he froze.

"Two-Bit?"

"Um, yeah?" He was a little shorter than me, dark skin and dark hair, a scar on his cheek and a soft expression. He had big dark eyes, like a puppy dog. A puppy dog? "Wait... Johnnycakes!" I yelled. He grinned.

"Man, Two-Bit! What happened to you? You gotta beard!" he yelled. I sighed.

"Everyone's worked up over the beard... sheesh."

"Sorry, anyways, you need to see Michael?"

"Michael?" I was aghast.

"Ponyboy." he corrected. "Well, he doesn't like to be called 'Ponyboy' anymore. He grew up."

"I guess like me." I muttered.

"I guess. Anyways, I'll go get him." Johnny said, leaving. I leaned on my cane and waited. I looked around. I saw Randy, the Soc, working as a cashier. I hobbled over to him, came behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and stared at me.

"What?" he hissed. I grinned at him.

"Hey Randy."

"Two-Bit? It that you?" I nodded. His jaw dropped. "What happened to you? You're... rugged. A beard... really short hair. You ain't a greaser no more?" he finally asked. I shook my head.

"You still a Soc?" He shook his head.

"I guess both of us grew out of it. Hey, I haven't seen you in like, five years. Where'd you go?"

"I was in Arizona, working."

"For five years?"

"Nine, I visited every weekend for the first four." I said. We stood there, noticing the changes. I guess if we weren't greasers or Socs anymore, we could get along. I wondered vaguely if the teachers back in highschool were greasers or Socs when they were teens. I saw Johnny from the corner of my eye and said goodbye to Randy. I went back over to Johnny, who was standing with a red-haired man. Red-hair... green eyes.

"Hey, Ponyboy."

"Michael." he corrected, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What do you need me for sir?" I was dumbfounded.

"Damn it, Pony, I thought you'd be glad to see me." I almost hissed. He remained unfazed. "Aren't you?"

"Of course, Keith, I'm just busy." he said. "If there is nothing else..." He nodded to me, then to Johnny, and went back in the back room. I glanced at Johnny, who shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Since when did he get so hard," I asked.

"Since you stopped visiting." Johnny replied, walking away, "Take care, Two-Bit." I sighed, then noticed I was leaning on the cigarette stand. Fine Pony, I thought, grinning as I slipped a couple of packs of Kools in my pocket, I guess we're both hard. I walked out right next to a woman with an over-stuffed cart. The alarm went off, but I kept walking as the security checked the woman's bags. I was out of there before they could pin it on me. I'm still a guy who liked to swipe anything that isn't nailed to the floors. But Pony was now a hard-ass business guy. Fine with me.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	31. Mickey's Lucky

I do not own The Outsiders

**

* * *

**

**Two-Bit POV**

I decided to stop by the park to take a walk around. Nothing in the park changed since I was here last. There was a tree there I liked to climb up if Dally ever tried to chase me down. But he'd just climb after me, forcing me to jump and land like a cat. Then, there was the field where the gang would play football. I walked over there and looked under the playground slide for the ball. Surprisingly, it was there. I pried it loose and examined it. It was the same ball that I threw at Steve and knocked a tooth loose. He has a fake one there now. I thought it was funny cause at the big rumble between the greasers and Socs, he lost it and Soda made jokes about it. I put it back and straightened back up. Nothing really changed. I sat down on the slanted end of the slide and looked around. There was a stale stench of blood around this place. No wonder I had to duck under some police tape to get here. I guess I shouldn't be here. I got up and left, only after taking the football with me. I threw it in my back seat and got in the front. Tulsa sure held a lot of memories.

I got back to the Curtis house and went on in. Everyone was in the kitchen, huddled around the table eating chicken. Darry was at his spot, Toby was on his lap, Kendra was next to Darry, Soda next to Kendra, Steve next to Soda, and three places left over. I knew they were places for Pony, Johnny, and Dallas(for days when he was allowed out for a day). I knew since I move away, my place was taken my Kendra. I knew it. Darry finally looked up at me and grinned. He got up and placed Toby in his seat.

"Two-Bit, we got extra." he said, getting out a plate for me. Before I could refuse, he already piled food onto it and put it at an empty chair. He waved me over, so I couldn't refuse. I leaned my cane against the wall and took the seat next to Toby. Toby looked at me. Damn, he had Tim's eyes but my looks. I picked up a fork and looked at it. Then, I stuck it in my chicken.

"Keith, where'd you go?" Kendra asked. I looked up and smiled.

"I went to see Michael." I said, taking a bite. Darry had move Toby back to his lap and he was sitting back next to me. "So Toby, how old are you?"

"Eight and a half." he said. He looked up at Darry, "Can I go now, daddy?" he asked. Darry shook his head.

"Not yet, you didn't finish." Darry said, taking a bite himself. I smiled. Darry made a good father. I didn't notice till now, but Darry was now my brother-in-law. I shook the thought out and took a sip of water.

"So, Keith. I got the money you've been sending me." Kendra said.

"Good. I told you before I went I'd be sending money to you." I looked around. "Soda, it's weird for you to be so quiet." I said. Soda smiled.

"Well, we normally don't talk when we eat..." he muttered. I smiled.

"A lot of things sure did change... in five years." I said, smiling. I got up, picking up my plate, and went to the sink. I dropped the cleared plate in it and went back for my cane. I got it and went into the living room. I sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V.

"But, daddy, he can go!" I heard Toby whine.

"He's an adult. Besides, he cleared his plate. Look how strong he is, that's cause he ate all his vegetables. Don't you want to be strong?" Darry told him. I sighed and flipped from the news to Mickey Mouse. I grinned; at least Tulsa still had Mickey. After a few minutes, Toby came in and sat down next to me. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Hi Toby."

"Hi..." he looked at the screen, then back at me, "You watch Mickey?"

"Yeah, I always have. Since I was your age."

"How old are you?"

"28."

"You're almost as old as my daddy." he said, looking back at the screen. "My daddy is 29."

"I know. I've known your daddy for a long, long time." I ruffled Toby's light brown hair. It reminded me of mine, when I was eighteen. I had made a big deal over my hair, if it was greased, it had to be perfect, if it wasn't, it had to be greased. But Toby knocked my hand away. I remembered when I didn't want anyone to ruffle my hair. I shrugged and turned back to the T.V.

Mickey's lucky, he doesn't grow up.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	32. Talk

Two-Bit and Darry talk about Toby and Kendra.

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

Pony had come home, he and Soda are in their bedroom. They don't share a bed anymore, just two beds in the room now. Darry and Kendra share a bed and the spare room was turned into Toby's room. Steve is in Soda's bed with him, and Johnny is in Pony's. They decided to sleep over. Kendra and Toby are already asleep, so are the other four boys. Only me and Darry are still awake. He sat himself on a chair in the kitchen and I sat on the counter. I had been thinking about Tim a lot lately, only when I looked in Toby's eyes.

"Darry..."

"Something wrong, little buddy?"

"I ain't little..." I corrected, "And I need to know something."

"Sure."

"Does Toby know... about Tim?" Darry looked up at the ceiling, then glared back down at me.

"He's only eight. He doesn't need to know yet..."

"That's how old I was when my mom told me and Kendra about our father. Who left her when I was only three..." I said, looking at my hands. "He's old enough, Darry."

"No he isn't, Two-Bit. I know he isn't..."

"You know it as well as I do that he's old enough–."

"He isn't you, Two-Bit!" Darry yelled, cutting me off. "I know you see yourself in him, but he isn't you, Two-Bit. He just isn't..." he said. "He's a kid, Two-Bit... he's a kid. You grew up hard because your mother told you about your father. You still found the strength to crack laughs and jokes about the Socs because you hated them. But there aren't anymore greasers, Two-Bit... There are no more Socs. He is not you. He can't heal like you did. He isn't you."

"I know he ain't me. I know there are still greasers and Socs. Even if we aren't the ones in their places now. I want him to know about Tim..."

"Why do you even give a damn?" said Darry finally. "You weren't there to help raise him. You were in Arizona, creating some new brand of liquor! You only came back because your company moved back here. You're taking this as a chance to take over his life."

"I am not!" I yelled. "You know I an not taking this chance to take over his life, Darrel Curtis."

"But it ended up with you trying to, right?" I took a breath and slowly let it out. "You weren't there to be in Toby's life."

"It was work!"

"But I was there to help him. That's why I married your sister. Because he needed a father."

"Is that the only reason, Darry? Is it the only one? Did you only marry my sister because Toby needed a father?" he remained silent. "It is, isn't it?"

"That's not true." he answered, glaring hard at me, "And why are you so worked up over Toby? You aren't his father!"

"Neither are you!" I yelled, also glaring hard at him, "But I did help kill his real father! If I didn't confront Tim, he'd still be alive." Darry stared hard at me.

"Then why did you?"

"Because Kendra–."

"Because you had the urge to kill. That's why. You didn't do it for Kendra, you did it because of an urge."

"Was your marriage for love?" I asked, "Or an urge?"

"Stop twisting what I say–."

"It was just an urge to protect a little boy. A little boy who's father was killed." he didn't say anything again, so I went on, "You know it was an urge to protect a little boy."

"It was not! I–."

"Darry, stop with the act! I confronted Tim to talk to him. He pulled a blade, so did I. We fought and he stabbed me. Then Dally came and killed him. But you were there too. If you didn't want Tim dead, you would of stopped Dally!"

"You know I couldn't!"

"Johnny was there! You could of told Johnny to take care of my heart and you could of stopped Dally. But you didn't!"

"Johnny told me you wanted to kill Tim!"

"True, but I wasn't actually going to. I felt like a needed to kill him. But I made sure not to. I was making sure to not kill him, only to break his arm to make him stop. He was aiming to kill me, and he almost did. But when you came, and Dally got to him, he was stunned as if he had not known what he did. Or what he was in for."

"Two-Bit, shut up." he finally said. "I love your sister. I really do. I hated Tim for what he did, I really didn't want him to live that night. So I pretended not to hear Dally drown him."

"It was Kendra's choice!"

"No it wasn't!" Dally yelled, "It wasn't her choice to have Toby, but's she's damn happy she did."

"What do you mean?"

"Kendra was raped." I almost fell off of the counter. She was raped?

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked, softly.

"Same reason you didn't tell her you were raped."

"So..." I began, "Tim raped her?"

"Yeah."

"But why her?"

"Why not her? She's beautiful, smart..." he said, then smiled, "Unlike you." I rolled my eyes. "But why are you worked up over Toby?"

"Because I want him to know about his real father."

"Right now, I am his father."

I got off of the counter and walked right out of the kitchen, then I turned to him. "But you aren't his father." I said, then turned and walked to the door. I stopped again. "But I am his real uncle. And I do care." I called to him, then muttered, "This is why I didn't want to come back nine years ago."

I didn't even realize I forgot my cane as I left.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	33. Cherry Vodka

Two-Bit visits his house.

I do not own The Outsiders

**

* * *

**

**Two-Bit POV**

My mom had died a while back, about five or six years ago. I had gone to the funeral. She died a natural death, or so the police said. Not sure if they're right or not but everything she owned went to Kendra, nothing but love for me. But I'm okay with that. My house is boarded up, but it isn't torn down so I'll see the state about that. I'm going to see if they will let me buy it and live there. I'd rather live in my own house than in an apartment. I came across it on my way to the hotel I'm currently staying at. I went right up to it and took a good look at it. I need to find a way in there. That was when I noticed that my room window wasn't boarded up. That's good enough for me. I made sure no one was out watching me or anything. I pressed my hands against the wall, then dug my fingers in. I pulled myself up just a little, reached up, and put my foot onto the window just under my room window. Then, I snagged onto the window sill above my head. I pulled myself up all the way into the house and fell into a basket.

"Ow." I moaned, looking around. I was in my room. All my things were there, like no one had made an attempt to move them. I just wished I had fallen onto my bed. But I was in my basket. The one I fell into the morning of my nineteenth birthday. And, not being as skinny as I was at nineteen, I was stuck. I'm not fat, I'm just bigger. But more or less, I was stuck. After falling onto the floor, I wiggled out of the basket. My floor felt the same. I looked around as I got back up. Nothing changed. I opened my door and walked out. I walked down the hall and came upon the door at the end of the hall, my mothers room. I jiggled the handle, but it didn't open. I reached up at the upper door frame and searched for the key. It wasn't there. I dug in my pockets for a paperclip. After finding one, I bent it and twisted it until satisfied. I stuck it in the lock and worked it until the door sprung free. I went in, and froze. It smelled like the same stale blood from the playground in the park. I wonder if she was murdered. I just hoped she didn't. I looked around. I went to her bathroom and looked around. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I couldn't remember what I looked like when I was a kid. Going back in her room, I saw a picture of me when I was eighteen. I picked it up and went back to the bathroom mirror. I stuck it to the mirror, next to the reflection of my face, and stared from it to the reflection. I looked harder. Then, I went back because I saw a picture of my father. I took it and went back. I put it next to the picture of the eighteen year old me. I compared all three faces.

In the one of me at eighteen, I was joking around, hanging on Darry like he was my brother. Soda was there, with his long hair and soft face. He was laughing with Steve. Steve was there too, he was fixing his hair and making a face. Maybe that's why Soda was laughing. I looked at the ground of the picture and saw Dally, being attacked by Johnny and Pony. Dally was laughing like he didn't have a care in the world, enjoying his time with the gang. Johnny was laughing too. He was messing with Dally and laughing. Always laughing when he was with Dally. Pony was trying to stop a laugh and trying to pull Johnny off of Dally.

But now, almost ten years later, we all grew up. We weren't greasers anymore. We were people now. Just adults. Darry, twenty-nine and already getting gray hair. Sodapop and Steve, two men in the army with hair cut so short it was almost shaved. Ponyboy, manager of the local supermarket and refuses to be called by his real name. The name he loved so much as a kid. Johnny, who looks generally the same except harder. Dallas, in jail for the past nine years. And me, a stupid older man with a stupid beard and a stupid attitude that makes me loose my closest friends. We're all grown up and I don't want us to be.

My father, a damned drunk. Looking at him and looking my tear-streaked face in the mirror, I see me and him are exactly the same. Both drunk, both complete idiots for leaving the people they loved the most. I moved the picture aside. He was a drunk, probably where I got it from. He was an idiot, also where I got it. And he was a bastard. Just like me. I looked at the faces, then pointed at the one of me at eighteen.

"Past..." I said, then moved my finger to my reflection, "Present," I moved my finger to the picture of my father, "And... future." Then I punched the mirror, cracking both the glass and the skin on my knuckles. I picked up the pictures and stuffed them, bloody and all, in my pocket. The blood soaked the fabric on my shirt. I picked up a shard of mirror and looked at my reflection again. The piece of mirror was cracked. So was my face. I put it in the other shirt pocket. I left the bathroom and went to my moms night-stand. I opened the drawer and took out a small little book. It was her diary. I flipped through it, noticing some pages were bloody. I didn't pay any attention. I put it in the back of my pants, usually where I'd put a gun. Then, I turned and left the room. I went back to my room and into the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and took out a razor. Then, the shaving cream. I shut the cabinet and looked in my mirror this time. I looked like I did in my moms mirror. I splashed water on my face and then spread the shaving cream over the lower half of my face. I stared at the blade on my razor.

"I won't let my self become my father." and I ran it down my cheek. It was a clean swipe and left no hairs. "I refuse to become my father." I continued to run the razor down my face until I left no beard. I washed my face off and dried it with a towel. I took out the group picture of the greasers and compared my face to the one of me in the picture. I look almost back to the way I was nine years ago. Except I've aged. It was good enough, so I put the picture back in my pocket. Yeah, it's good enough. I went out and went to Kendra's room. Dally commented it once of being too pink. I agree with him, it is too pink. I also noticed that the room was cleaner. Clean room plus Kendra equals a sign of the world coming to an end. I looked around. Nothing caught my eye, so I left. I went down stairs and tried to turn on a light. Electricity is off. I didn't need it. I made my way to the kitchen and looked around. Nothing really changed. I noticed the alcohol was the same. I took a bottle of cherry vodka off of the shelf and took a swig. I swore I wasn't gonna drink vodka in front of Kendra. I wasn't gonna give it up all together. I took another swig. I just wasn't gonna get drunk. Sitting down at the kitchen table, I sighed. Then I leaned back and balanced the bottle on my forehead. A trick I learned at the company.

It was the company's fault I grew up. But it's a good job, so I have to stay. I just don't want to grow up anymore. I sighed, took the bottle, and took another swig. I was gonna stay here for the night, if the police come, let them, I won't care. It's my house.

It always will be my house. No matter what anyone says. I wiped away a tear and finished off the bottle. Damn it all.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	34. Authors Note

Authors Notes

Taking the advice from edwardsotherbella, I am making the "Grown Up!" story into two parts. Part one is "Grown Up!" and part two is "Reflection.". "Reflection" is going to be how Two-Bit is going to show everyone how Dallas being in jail and him being away has hardened everyone. Thank you, edwardsotherbella, I had ran out of titles for the story chapters. I mean, there were 33 chapters and 33 titles! Whew!

I love you all, my loyal readers!

Tracie G.


End file.
